Touch and Go
by pesi
Summary: Things spiral into chaos at a bullet covered crime scene and more lives hang in the balance than anyone realised. Now told in each week of Sara's pregnancy. GSR maybe hints of yobling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N not an update a re-post with help from printdust my beta. I will update soon promise**

"Toast," suggested Grissom. He was sitting on the sofa with Sara curled up next to him leaning up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her middle.

"No." mumbled Sara shaking her head. It was three am Saturday morning and the pair's day off. They had been out for dinner the night before and should have been in bed but were instead sitting with the TV on low as Sara tried to keep her dinner down.

"Ginger biscuit," smiled Grissom. "They're supposed to be good for morning sickness."

"No." replied Sara shaking her head again and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "No food." she whined turning and burying her head deeper into Grissom's chest. "Food is not welcome." They sat like this for another ten minutes with Grissom on the verge of drifting off to sleep when a bang on the TV made him jump moving Sara from her position.

"How you feeling?" he asked gently stroking her hair.

"Sick." She answered pushing away from Grissom. She stood up stretching slightly and put a hand over her stomach and began walking away.

"You ok?" asked Grissom getting up.

"Don't know" Sara mumbled. Grissom placed an arm around her shoulder and walked with her down the corridor. She made a sudden and unexpected jerk to the left and into the bathroom almost throwing him off balance. She barley made it to the sink before being sick. Grissom walked in behind her pulling her hair back and rubbing small circles on her back with the calmness of someone who had done this several times already.

"Better?" he asked once she was finished.

"Sleep now." replied Sara almost falling into him.

"Come on." with that he hooked his arms under her legs and carried her to the bedroom.

Two hours later and the phone's shrill ring woke them up..

"Grissom." he said shortly answering his mobile.

"Hey, we've got a gang war. Could use your help," came Catherine's all to cheery voice.

"It's my day off," replied Grissom his voice not as happy.

"Day off. Gil come on!" Huffed the strawberry blonde, her voice losing its upbeat tone. "It's not just you. I'm calling everyone in."

"Fine," Grissom grumbled taking down the details. "Be there in 20 minutes." He finished hanging up.

"Any minute," he smiled and sure enough a few seconds later Sara's phone rang and Catherine relayed the same information through the phone to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Grissom once Sara had hung up.

"Not bad," answered the brunette stretching "Not too sure about with blood though." she added pulling a top from the side and examining it to decide if it was clean.

"I'll give you a nice job." smiled Grissom.

"Not the morgue." Stated Sara sternly "I got sick last time," Sara moaned her face flushing red "I had to run to the men's because it was closest, then hide in the stool while Hodges came in."

Grissom gave a snort of laughter.

"It's not funny!" exclaimed Sara pouting. Grissom leaned in and kissed her, pulling away and placing a hand on her abdomen.

"You wont be in the field soon."

"Don't remind me. I'm going to go mad in the lab." She sighed leaning back "We're going to have to tell them soon." she added

"Today."

"Today." She repeated, shocked.

"As good as any, after shift. We'll by them food, soften the blow."

"Okay. I might be able to keep some down by then." smiled Sara.

"Start, where's finish?" moaned Greg. Greg Sanders was standing amongst the other members of the CSI night shift in an ally behind one of Vegas's more seedy motels. The entire ally was covered in bullet casings and bullets that started about twenty meters in the street outside.

"When gangs go at it they really go at it," said Catherine who was bent down holding a casing up on the end of her pen.

"We've got five bodies, two known gang members and three people in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I only see two," said Sara looking up and down the ally. At the end nearest the street there was a boy of no more than fourteen laying next to his bike, papers spread across the floor, just happened to cycle by and get hit by a stray bullet. Further out in the street near the door to the apartment building a middle-aged man laid, his keys next to him, obviously trying to get inside and away from the bullets.

"Mrs. Roberts apartment nine," said Grissom pointing up. On one side of the ally above them were apartments most of which had windows shot out.

"Great." Nick let out an exasperated breath. On the other side of the ally the motel owner was arguing with Brass over who was going to pay for his broken windows.

"Nick, take inside the apartments. Warrick you get the motel."

"I get all the good jobs," mocked Warrick picking up his kit and looking over at the owner who Brass was now pushing back under the tape.

"Greg, Sara collect casings."

"Oh, that's right Warrick _you _get the best jobs," said Sara her voice draped in sarcasm, pursing her lips at Grissom who gave a sly smile.

"Catherine we have the burnt out car." Grissom finished pointing to the far end of the ally where the bodies of the gang members were crumbled to the cement.

"I've got numbers from five to thirty gang members. When the shots started everyone got out of dodge" said Sofia coming up to Sara and Greg who were starting to mark out the bullets.

"Great." Greg breathed. "Judging by the carnage I'd go with thirty."

"That or they had an arsenal." said Sara sticking a bullet rod in the wall "This is going to take forever," she added looking along the wall that was covered in tiny holes.

"We're lucky there aren't more bodies," said Sofia as Brass approached them from the other end of the ally.

"Both are members of the Snakebacks," said Brass. "I managed to get a snippet from the hooker. Says the other gang were new on the 'Snakebacks turf', her words not mine" he added as Greg raised his eyebrows at him.

An hour later Sara and Greg had only just reached the entrance of the ally. The street was covered in markers and the wall with pink rods sticking out.

"Want a hand?" asked Warrick approached Sara who was sitting on the floor flapping her vest around trying to cool down in the heat before her morning sickness kicked in. It was now approaching mid morning and the sun was burning down on the city.

"Thanks," smiled Sara. "Greg needs someone tall to do the rods." smiled Sara over at Greg who was jumping up and down because the ladder he requested still hadn't turned up.

"What you got?" asked Catherine wandering up from the other end of the ally.

"A lot of bullets." replied Warrick getting raised eyebrows in return.

"Looks like it started of as a drive by," said Sara pointing at the area they had already processed. "Skid marks and lots of casings."

"Well, we've got a car. Not much else, everything's burnt," sighed Catherine taking her hat off and running her hands through her hair.

"How much longer is this going to take?" asked Brass joining the group. "The residents aren't too happy about not being allowed in."

"Takes as long as it takes Brass," replied Catherine walking back over to where Grissom was crouched down in front the burnt out car.

"Is Sara ok?" asked Grissom absent minded.

"Yeah. Shouldn't she be?" asked Catherine confused.

"Hey man get off me!" shouting was coming from behind Grissom in an alley running along behind the motel.

Then all hell broke loose. There was some shouting from the other side of the crime scene tape as a man broke through shouting at Sofia.

"WHERE IS HE BITCH?"

The next thing there was a shot from in the crowd, followed by screaming. Everyone ducked and ran from outside the cordon. Sofia had her gun out but no target as the shouting started. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Grissom heard the commotion and turned to see Brass and Catherine walking towards him. Brass drew his gun as did Catherine turning to see chaos. Warrick was on the right hand side of the ally standing on a barrel taking a bullet from the wall when he heard the first shot. He immediately turned to jump down from his makeshift step. Greg was shouting up to Nick who was standing on a balcony above him when Sofia screamed.

"GET DOWN!"

Sara was in the middle of the ally when her kit exploded as a bullet hit it and everything flew out scattering across the pavement.

Then it started raining bullets. Catherine instinctively moved behind the hood of the car grabbing Grissom who seemed to have no intention of moving. She kept her gun pointed over the roof of the car, unable to aim at the targets moving around at the front of the ally. As the volume of bullets increased dust came flying off the car hood as it took fire Catherine and Grissom had to duck down behind unable to see what was happening. Catherine once again had to pull Grissom down whose eyes were fixed on something, Sara. Brass stood behind the wall, his gun training more effectively than the CSIs. He was able to make the occasional shot as bits of brick dust flew by him when bullets struck the wall.

Warrick was aware of the pain in his shoulder as he fell down and blood soaked through his shirt on his right shoulder. The noise was deafening as he tried to get his gun out, the flimsy barrel not much protection. Nick had dived down on the floor. The balcony was metal grate and provided about as much protection as Warrick's barrel. He could see through the bottom. Greg and Sara were directly in the line of fire with no protection. Greg was closest to the door and made a crouched run to get behind it. It had only been seconds after Sofia shouted 'get down' that Sara fell to the floor in the middle of the ally, red exploding out behind her as she fell backwards hitting the floor hard.

Sofia had returned a few rounds, as had the other police on scene. She was at the front amongst the crowds and closest. She managed to get one shot in someone's leg and the bullets slowed down. It was hard to make out the figures disappearing into the car amongst the crowds screaming and tying to hide. Tires screeched as the bullets stopped as the car drove away.

"PARAMEDICS." cried Sofia holstering her gun.

Brass was still standing behind the wall when the bullets stopped. He saw Grissom and Catherine's heads pop up from behind the car and then Sofia's shout and he knew it was bad. Catherine turned from behind the car, she saw Nick standing up on the balcony and Warrick sat behind the barrel, he looked hurt but was moving. Greg was running at something in the middle of he ally. That was when she heard Sofia's shout. Grissom was up the second the bullets stopped. He temporally froze at what he saw, Sofia was running full pelt to the middle of the ally where Sara was laying.

"Sara." Sofia was on the ground next to her as was Greg. Blood was pooling around he bottom half of her body her brown slacks almost completely red on her right hand side.

"Sara." Grissom nearly knocked Catherine over as he ran to the group. He fell to his knees at her side shakily grabbing her hand.

"Griss." Sara's voice was hoarse and trembling her hand cold and shaking.

"It's ok honey" he reassured her.

Catherine was helping Warrick over who had a hand clamped on his right shoulder.

"You ok?" asked Nick who had appeared out the apartment building.

"Just a graze" replied Warrick leaning on Catherine for support.

"Me too." said Sara her voice wobbling.

"Now's not the time for sarcasm." said Grissom pulling her hand up and kissing it.

"I'm cold, Gil what if…." said Sara as siren approached fast. "Ow." she winced enhaling sharply as Sofia pressed against the wound. She had cut through her pant leg to find a bullet hole in her right thigh. "Griss." tears were flowing freely down Sara's face now.

"It's ok Sara we'll worry about you for now."

"I love you," croaked the injured brunette..

"I love you too." replied Grissom tears now tracking down his face. The others looked around in confusion but said nothing. They moved as the paramedics came though and began working on the CSI . Brass who had been silent the whole time gently pulled Grissom away from her allowing them to work. The concerned entomologist reluctantly dropped her hand.

"She's pregnant." Grissom suddenly blurted out to the paramedics.

"How far along?" one of them asked as Sara's hand reached out for Grissom.

"Fourteen weeks." replied Grissom taking her hand, as she was loaded onto a gurney.

"Okay, love. Lets check you out first, okay?" Sara gave a weak nod.

Gripping onto Sara's hand as he followed the gurney to the ambulance Grissom whispered gently and soothingly to her.

"Come on." one of the paramedics took Warrick by his good arm giving him a piece of gauze to press onto his wound. The three got into the back of the ambulance leaving everyone slightly stunned.

"We'll follow," shouted Catherine suddenly as she looked across at Brass who was exhibiting no surprise. "You knew."

"I gave her a lift home last week and she tossed her cookies in the back of my car. When Grissom opened the door I figured most of it out, they explained the rest." answered Brass.

"The baby…will it be ok?" asked Greg sheepishly as they all loaded into Brass's car "I don't know Greg," answered Catherine shutting the door. "The fall and the blood loss, touch and go," mumbled Sofia who was sitting in the back between Nick and Greg. The car then fell into silence watching the blue lights disappear ahead of them.

**TBC ……... how long is this story? You tell me let me know what you think I'll keep going as long as you want (if I can still think of what to write!)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for all the reviews, sorry I didn't reply personally I will this time promise

Warrick found the ride to the hospital a blur. The medics were constantly moving him as they worked on Sara. He wasn't sure whether he should be holding Sara's hand and comforting her or worrying about the pain searing from his own shoulder. Eventually he settled on trying to hold Sara's hand, cold and wet with blood. The bleeding wound on her leg had been stemmed since they got into the ambulance and she didn't seem in any immediate peril at the moment. He knew he could tell her she would be fine with every certainty. What he didn't know though was how to answer when Sara asked if the baby was in danger. The medic just kept telling her they should concentrate on her first, which was clearly frustrating Sara. He really wanted to do something to make it okay. He would have traded places with her in a second. He was still reeling from the news that she and Grissom were together and that she was having his child. It did explain why she had to leave the room when he found a decomp in the trunk of a car they were processing. He now felt a twinge of guilt for having made fun of her and offering her some saliva to process.

"Warrick," Sara's voice was strained and higher pitched than normal from the pain. "The baby."

Warrick wished he could answer her; tell her it would all be ok but he didn't know if it would be. He didn't know the first thing about pregnancy.

"At fourteen weeks the chance of miscarriage from trauma is greatly reduced," consoled the medic injecting something into the I.V in her left arm. "As long as blood and oxygen flow are maintained the foetus should be ok."

Warrick looked down to the blood soaked gauze on her leg.

"What if I need an operation?" croaked Sara her throat going dry.

"It might not come to that." the medic reassured her as the ambulance came to a stand still. The back door fell open and a team of doctors and nurses began relaying instructions. Warrick found himself being taken away from Sara, who was wheeled by him and out of his site.

"Sir we need to get you seen to, are you the boyfriend?"

"No, just a friend," answered Warrick as he was taken into a curtain area.

"Has he been informed?"

"He's following. He was there," said Warrick in daze as his arm as manoeuvred into sling.

Grissom had practically flattened the queue of people and all but picked them up and tossed them off to the side in his haste to speak to the scrub clad woman behind the reception desk.

"Sara Sidle. She was shot." He demanded information from the receptionist. She was about to tell him to wait when Brass flashed his badge. The receptionist suddenly became much more helpful and called a nurse over.

"She's in trauma two. We're working on her now. You can come but everyone else will have to wait," said the nurse to Grissom leading the group down a corridor. "You can wait in there." she addressed the rest of the team and pointed to a room with several sofas.

"Warrick Brown? He was brought in as well," shouted Catherine after the nurse when she and Grissom continued down the corridor.

"He's in general surgery." the nurse called back indicating the curtained off areas through an archway.

Grissom was panicked by the amount of people working on Sara as he was led in to the room. There were machines hooked up to her and an oxygen mask over her face.

"Gil." Sara's hand immediately searched him out as she pushed the mask from her face and a nurse replaced it. He made his way by the wires and the flurry of doctors and nurses to take the small shaking hand reaching out to him. There was a male doctor holding an x-ray up to a light behind Grissom.

"Its ok," Grissom tried to reassure Sara. The one machine he had noticed straight away was the foetal heart monitor going around her abdomen. He took a second to watch the fast rhythm on the monitor.

"What if I have to have an operation?" croaked Sara.

"Right," the doctor turned, "are you Grissom?" he asked looking him up and down, and Grissom gave a nod in response.

"The bullet hasn't hit the bone or any major arteries but Sara will require surgery to extract it."

"The baby" sobbed Sara tears falling down her face.

"There are some risks but without the surgery you will bled out and you and the baby will die." It sounded harsh but it was what needed to be said.

"It's ok Sara." said Grissom squeezing her hand. She looked so fragile hooked up to all the machines.

"We're keeping up with blood loss so the placental flow stands a good chance," smiled the one female doctor in the room giving Sara's good leg a quick squeeze. "At this stage the foetus is very resilient and the risks aren't as bad as you think." she tied to reassure Sara but she was sobbing into Grissom's shoulder too hard to hear.

"This is the shooting." called a man coming in wearing a blue gown. The next few minutes were a blur. Grissom sat holding Sara's hand as the surgeon went though possible complications for Sara and the baby with anaesthetic. He remembered miscarriage and then concentrated on getting Sara through it; she needed him to be strong. The next thing Grissom knew he was been lead away as Sara was wheeled out the room.

He was taken to a room on different floor and left alone with nothing but the clock to watch.

"I'm going to go find Warrick," announced Catherine who had been standing up and then sitting down in her chair every few seconds continually for the past three minutes since they were told Sara was going to surgery.

"We'll wait for any news," said Brass who was flicking through a paper trying to make himself look calm while Greg read every poster on the wall out loud.

Catherine found Warrick through the archway sitting on a gurney having his shoulder wound dressed.

"How's Sara?" asked Warrick the second he say her. "They wont tell me anything." he added looking at the nurse who finished taping the dressing on.

"You'll need to go to your doctor to have the stitches removed in Seven days and keep the sling on." she said pointedly leaving them.

"The nurse said they were taking her to surgery, we're waiting now."

"Surgery, with the baby?" Warrick asked concern edged into his voice. Catherine didn't answer; she didn't know how. Instead she sat down on the gurney next to him.

"How's the shoulder?"

Warrick moved his arm a bit. "Numbed it up good, nine stitches." he smiled. "But I'm not ambidextrous though so this should be fun." he added waving his left hand around until Catherine grabbed it in her own.

"I was worried," she said quietly. Warrick didn't reply but squeezed her hand gently. "Where is everyone?"

"They stuck us in some family room. Greg is driving us all nuts by reading all the sexual health posters out loud. I thinks it's a nervous thing," informed Catherine with a slight smile.

"Hey man." Nick gave Warrick a quick hug when the newly discharged CSI and Catherine walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm good," replied Warrick "Where's Grissom?"

"He's waiting upstairs for her," answered Brass finally giving up at looking remotely interested in the three-day-old paper.

"I can't believe we didn't notice," said Nick as Warrick took a seat sampling some of the coffee Nick had got while he was been treated.

"This tastes like oil," commented Warrick grimacing and putting the Styrofoam cup back down "And I guess they didn't want us to notice. Now I think about it there were signs."

"They did seem happy." said Catherine "Not that they weren't before. You know what I mean," she rambled.

"She left an autopsy the other week," said Nick chiming in. "Doc told me she bolted suddenly, asked me to check on her but she went weird on me. I just figured she was being…Sara."

"It wasn't you they didn't want to know," said Brass deciding to risk the coffee "It was Ecklie and the politics. Dating co-workers, fraternization…" He said nearly choking on the fowl tasting coffee.

"He can't do anything about it," said Nick forcefully "can he?"

"He could make life difficult." said Catherine raising her eyebrow. "Not that he doesn't already . He could claim it is affecting their work. Get one or both of them transferred."

"She's got breasts," announced Greg suddenly. "I mean she's never had that much cleavage." Greg noticed four pairs of eyes burning into him. "That's a pregnancy thing, bigger…" he stopped and waved his hands in front of his chest.

"You should not be noticing that Greggo." warned Nick with a smile.

"I can't help it," moaned Greg. "I didn't know she was off limits," he added with a grin. "Anyway shouldn't Catherine have known? Women's intuition and all that stuff?"

"I did. I just didn't know I did."

"Oh, that makes sense." smiled Warrick.

"I knew something was up I just didn't know what."

"For a highly trained bunch of investigators you're not very observant," commented Brass.

"Drink your coffee," said Catherine getting a smile from everyone.

"How long has it been?" asked Greg.

"Nearly twenty five minutes." said Nick looking at his watch. The room then fell silent again. "Do you think we should see Grissom?" asked Nick after another minute.

"I think he probably wants to be alone." answered Catherine. "I don't think us sitting around awkwardly would help any anyway."

Grissom looked at the second hand on the clock for the umpteenth time. Only forty-three minutes had passed. In those forty-three minutes he had gone over what had happed in his head on replay over and over again. He'd imagined the ways he could have saved Sara; in the way where he made her stay at home sick. The way where he gave her different job at the scene and in the way he ran out and saved her. He'd saved her ever time in his head every different way.

"Mr Grissom." the surgeon came in startling him. "Miss Sidle's in recovery. She's still asleep at the moment but the operation went well."

"The baby?" asked Grissom.

"She kept a good heart rate all the way through the surgery."

"She." repeated Grissom "You didn't know." he cursed himself for using that wording after speaking with the obstetrician throughout. "There are still the other complications," he added. Grissom nodded not caring at the minute, Sara was okay and for now that would do.

He was taken into a room with four beds. Sara's was closest to the door on the right side. She was still hooked up to a couple of drips and a foetal monitor went around her abdomen. Her skin had taken on a bit more colour since he had last seen her. He couldn't see her leg as it was tucked away under a blanket.

"Griss." Sara's voice was weak and distant.

"She just started to come around." the nurse told Grissom pulling a chair up at the side of the bed for him. "There's no ligament or nerve damage so it went well." Grissom nodded politely.

"Hey there." smiled Grissom kissing her forehead as he sat down, taking her hand.

"The baby?"

"She's okay," replied Grissom putting a hand gently on her abdomen "takes after her mother."

"She?" asked Sara still not fully aware of her surroundings.

"She" confirmed Grissom smoothing her hair back from her forehead.

"She's okay," said Sara her voice drifting off as her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep.

"She'll be groggy for a while. Your friends are still downstairs. Would you like me to give them an update?" The nurse offered checking something on Sara's IV.

"No, I'll do it. Thank you." said Grissom kissing Sara softly on the lips. "I'll be back before you wake up," he whispered before leaving.

"Gil!" Catherine hadn't meant to scream his name or jump up with such force she knocked over the abandoned cups of coffee in front of her.

"Both my girls are okay," said Grissom a proud smile beaming across his face.

"The babies a girl? I thought you couldn't tell yet" Catherine threw her arms around Grissom and didn't let go.

"Apparently she's actually just over fifteen weeks" answered Grissom been strangled by Catherine's hug.

"Cath." with Warrick's good arm he peeled her away from Grissom.

"Congratulations man," said Nick shaking his hand. "I could have said that before now," he added.

"Actually we were planning to tell you tomorrow." said Grissom as Catherine mopped up the spilt coffee with a magazine.

"You say that now." said Greg shaking his hand.

"The operation went well. No nerve damage. Should be good as new in a couple of weeks. She's still asleep at the moment so I'm going to go back." he said getting a manly hug from Brass.

"I guess we should get going," said Warrick shaking Grissom's hand.

"How's your shoulder?" asked Grissom suddenly realizing he'd shown no concern for Warrick.

"Don't worry about me." smiled Warrick "You go look after your girls." he smiled putting a hand around Catherine's shoulder, he added, "Because they have a tendency to worry."

"You did almost get shot." said Catherine.

"Almost. I've got nine stitches," pointed out Warrick as they walked from the family room.

"That's almost. Sara is going to have better story to tell."

"So I get no sympathy." smiled Warrick as they walked Grissom to the elevator.

"Get pregnant and get shot then I might consider it," said Grissom getting in.

"You know I'm not sure I like this new you," shouted Warrick as the door shut leaving Catherine patting him sympathetically on his good shoulder.

TBC??????????????……………………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The story will now be written as week-to-week description of the progression of Sara's pregnancy. Read and review, please. (I will add cases in; there will be one in the next chapter.)

Week 16- Freedom, sort of!

Grissom was wandering down the corridor of desert palms hospital, an empty wheelchair in front squeaking slightly as he pushed it. Soon it would be Sara he was wheeling home for her final week of bed rest; which would be served at home. This had been something he was looking forward too but was now bracing himself for. Sara had been experiencing mood swings and he wasn't sure how receptive she would be to the surprise party getting set up at her house. Today she hated being prodded and poked and made to stay in bed. Grissom had brought a packet of chocolate biscuits with him that so far were successful in soothing the wild hormonal beast that only partially resembled his wife but who he still loved very much. On Wednesday when Warrick and Catherine had visited it had been a good day. Sara was enjoying being waited on hand and foot and made a house out of various types of Jell-O.

When he arrived today the doctor was giving her discharge orders and she nearly bit his head off because he told the doctor he would make sure she rested. This was when he chose to hand the biscuits over that quickly but temporarily, he knew, the situation. On one of her good days he had managed to slip into a conversation that she wasn't going back out in the field but now it was brought up every time she got upset.

"Hey," smiled Grissom wheeling the chair to the side of the bed where she was sitting her stomach just beginning to show that she was pregnant. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of back shorts because she couldn't bare material against her leg yet. The only indication of an injury was the bandage wrapped around her upper right thigh. There was no indication at all of the severity of the wound.

"I haven't got any shoes," said Sara looking down at her bare feet. "You don't need any; your carriage waits," he grinned holding his arms out and bowing.

"That doesn't make it any better," moaned Sara a hint of a smile breaking through as she slipped across into the wheelchair. "I'm still going to go crazy only being allowed to move to go to the bathroom for the next week."

"Greg's offered you his x box, whatever that is. Sounds like pornography." said Grissom starting to wheel her out the room. "You've got your prescriptions?" he asked. Sara lifted the papers and bottles in her hand.

"Pain killers, clean dressings, vitamins and a OB appointment in two weeks" said Sara. "But still no shoes."

"You're not walking anywhere so you don't need any." Grissom insisted wheeling her into the lift.

"Boring." muttered Sara pouting. She put up a fight but she had no intention of doing anything that could harm the precious little girl she was carrying. "When I go mad from been stuck…"

"You are already mad." interrupted Grissom wheeling Sara out he hospital. "Ow," he added as Sara punched him playfully in the arm. "Right." stopping next to the car he whipped his arms under Sara and lifted her from the chair attempting to hold her legs under one arm and her torso under the other but her wriggling was making this difficult. "Grissom" screamed Sara now clinging onto his neck endangering his windpipe. "Put me down."

Grissom obliged and sat her in the car.

"I have been shot you know and I'm carrying your baby. You're lucky I didn't puke on you," her voice conveyed anger but the grin plastered across her face stopped the effect of her rant. "Just drive" she finished realizing Grissom wasn't buying her 'pissed' act.

"Greg." Catherine hissed loudly as he stood with his face pressed up against Sara's window.

"I'm looking out for them," he said turning to face an angry looking Catherine.

"They're going to see you," she said waving at him to come over to where she and Warrick were standing. Warrick now had his arm out the sling and it seemed to have become recently attached to Catherine's hand.

"Are you holding hands?" asked Greg noticing this development.

"No," came Nick's voice. He and Sofia had just walked in from the kitchen confused as to why Greg would think they were.

"I meant…never mind." finished Greg seeing Catherine and Warrick had shot apart.

"How long do I have to wear this hat?" asked Brass from where he was sitting in an armchair. He was wearing a blue triangular hat with congratulations written around the bottom of it.

"Until they get here," answered Catherine.

"I'm not sure I should even be here. I'm not exactly one of team," said Sofia fiddling with a chocolate in her hands.

"You're part of the team. Anyway, you're the one who tracked down the shooter," said Catherine reassuringly.

"And forcefully arrested him." added Brass.

"I think Sara would want Barbie here," smiled Greg as everyone looked at him expectantly while Sofia glared.

"Barbie?" asked Warrick

"When me and Greg went to see Sara she was on some pretty strong painkillers," started Sofia as Greg burst into a snort of laughter.

"She shouted 'Barbie a real live Barbie,'" grinned Greg laughing, "Then she asked Sofia if she could braid her hair." he finished doubling over with laughter.

"You're forgetting something Ken," said Sofia with a sly smile. "Sara thought he was Ken and wanted to know why he wasn't half naked and well muscled."

"I am." said Greg throwing a cushion at her.

"Well muscled or half naked?" asked Brass.

"Hey! Not your house" said Catherine picking the cushion up and replacing it on the sofa.

"Speaking of that, Mom, when is Grissom moving all his stuff in because there won't be room for it soon." said Greg.

"He didn't want to do it while Sara was on bed rest. So some time after I guess." answered Catherine as a car engine was heard approaching.

"Quick hide," shouted Catherine ducking down behind the sofa with Warrick. Greg and Nick hid in the kitchen while Sofia hid down the hallway. Brass made no attempt to move from the chair. The room was set out with a huge banner saying welcome home and congratulations. Pink balloons were tied to the coffee table that was filled with cakes and drinks.

"Gil, I can walk," moaned Sara opening the front door. She was surprised by the transformation her front room had taken. Asides from the decoration Brass was sitting facing the door a blue party hat in the middle of his head. He blew on the party blower hanging out his mouth.

"Surprise," shouted everyone jumping out as Grissom shut the door staring at Brass who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." Sara's face lit up as she was ushered to the sofa and hugged by everyone.

"We figured we'd save money and have a welcome home party and a…   
'your pregnant' party in one." said Greg. Catherine raised her eyebrows at his 'pregnant party' description.

"Cheap skates," smiled Sara looking at Brass with a grin.

"They made me wear the hat," he said pulling it off.

"Hey Warrick how's the arm?" Asked Sara as he sat down next to her offering her some cake.

"Good as new. How's the leg?"

"Sore," replied Sara.

"You're starting to show," commented Greg. "That or you've already been at the cakes." Nick hit Greg playfully on the back.

"Piece of advice Greg? Don't say that in a couple of months when the hormones are going wild. You're likely to get a black eye," warned Catherine.

"We thought you'd have done a runner on the way out," said Nick hugging her.

"I tried; he abducted me," smiled Sara as Grissom took up the seat the other side of her. "Was this your idea?" she asked

"No. It was all Catherine's," answered Grissom.

"Wait until you see what the lab techs are doing," smiled Catherine her eyebrows balancing precariously at the top of her forehead.

"What?" asked Sara suspiciously.

"There rigging up a baby mobile. It's got more lights than the strip." she smiled. "Actually it's really good and it's not even finished."

"Great." sighed Sara shifting in the seat, wincing as her leg caught the side.

"Want some more painkillers?" asked Grissom taking her hand.

"Not yet." answered Sara. "I'm supposed to change this dressing soon," she added.

"Oh let me," Greg shouted a bit to enthusiastically. "I want to see."

"I'm so pleased you're enjoying my bullet wound," smiled Sara as Grissom got up and collected the supplies from the hospital he had put down on the way in.

"You know I wouldn't mind a week at home," commented Catherine perching on the end of the table and batting a balloon away from her head.

"Not when you are only allowed to walk three feet a day," said Sara as Grissom sat down next to her. The supplies now balancing in his lap.

"I don't know. A bit of daytime television or if that fails most of Lindsey's DVD's star Johnny Deep. Very entertaining." smiled Catherine.

Grissom ignored the conversation about which film was better: 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl' or 'dead mans chest', mostly because he didn't have a clue what anyone was talking about. He instead gently began unwinding the bandage going around Sara 's thigh. Once that was off he gently pulled the dressing away.

"Ow." Sara winced as he pulled it away from the small amount of gunge that had formed.

"You want to watch that doesn't get infected," said Warrick. "But I guess you know that" he added. There was a cut about two inches on Sara's leg that went into a sort of spiders wed of stitches in the middle where the bullet had penetrated.

"You should also keep that away form David. He'll want to stick a rod through it and find trajectory." smiled Greg as Grissom dabbed the cream on the wound and began dressing it again.

"So now that you're pregnant with the bosses child and been shot what do you plan to do next?" asked Brass who was probably the only person who could get away with saying that.

"Well, I was going to murder Ecklie and get away with it but I'm not allowed out the house." smiled Sara.

"We'll help," offered Nick.

"How did he take the news? Grissom just says it's 'ok'," said Sara. Everyone was silent and looked at each other.

"He shouted a bit, then sulked and now he's gone back to just being Ecklie," answered Sofia.

"Did you come visit me?" asked Sara creasing her face as she remembered something.

"Urm," Sofia looked across to Greg

"Oh God. Did I call you Barbie?" asked Sara as everyone burst into laughter.

TBC ………………..


	4. Chapter 4

Week 17- this is just as fun as I remember.

Grissom had never seen Sara this excited before. Even the first time he asked her out for coffee and she realized the rest of the team weren't coming along. Sara was going back to work for the first time since the shooting. She'd had the stitches taken out her leg and could walk fine, only getting slight twinges of pain after long periods of standing. It wasn't yet obvious that she was pregnant unless you knew her; she was just starting to put on weight.

"Are you sure your going to be okay on your leg all day?" asked Grissom as he drove to work realizing that for the first time they weren't arriving separately.

"We do have chairs you know," replied Sara as they pulled into the garage.

"Actually budget cuts while you were away demanded that we scrap all chairs," smiled Grissom stopping the car. "Are you ready?" he asked getting out.

"You make it sound like I'm on trial," smiled Sara as he opened the door for her.

"I was thinking of everyone fussing over you. I know how much you enjoy it," he smiled sarcastically taking her hand.

"Fussing…"

"You're pregnant and you were shot. I think it requires a certain amount of fuss," he replied as they went inside.

"Congratulations!" shouted Judy waving slightly manically from behind the reception desk.

"So what they say is true. Congratulations." smiled Mandy giving Sara a hug.

"Thanks," smiled Sara.

It took ten minutes just to get to the break room from the onslaught of hugs and well wishers. Even Hodges had smiled politely as they walked by. Though he was careful not to look too happy about it, because now that Sara was lab bound he had to share his space.

"Wow," Grissom and Sara stopped dead in the doorway of the break room. It was filled with so many flowers that Warrick was forced to sit with a bouquet on his knee.

"I think you got some flowers," he sad finding a space on the table for them.

"Who are they from?"

"Those are from Ecklie," said Greg pointing to the smallest bunch.

"Lab techs, Doc Robbins and David, police, Brass, us, the list goes on," said Greg smiling. "We now have the best decorated lab," he added.

"Right," smiled Grissom shaking his head. "What are we going to do with them all?"

"I think you should leave them here, makes the place look less depressing," said Nick.

"Okay we'll leave them here," smiled Sara as Grissom went to get assignments.

"So how's the leg?" asked Warrick making room for Sara to sit down.

"Good, all back to normal as long as I don't stand for to long."

"And how do you feel about been grounded?" asked Catherine as Grissom returned.

"Ask me later," replied Sara getting up.

"I coped for years," said Greg.

"Yes, and you left. What does that say?" smiled Sara waving. "Have fun on the outside." she smiled wandering off down the corridor.

"Twenty bucks says she murders Hodges by the end of shift," smiled Greg but no one took up his offer.

Sara's excitement about being in the lab faded quickly. She wasn't allowed to use the most interesting of the labs equipment and she had to dress up like HAZMAT to use the rest. She was forced to don a mask, gloves and gown just to fingerprint a door. This was something she wasn't used too and definitely didn't like one bit..

"How do you think Sara's doing?" Nick asked Catherine as they arrived at the scene.

"Did you see her face when she had to wear the mask?" smiled Catherine. Nick nodded, cringing.

"Hey," Brass approached the pair. "Got you a nice decomp," he smiled pointing to where a women stood apparently covered in the decomp.

"What…" Catherine trailed off not sure what to say.

"Went into her shed and fell in it," he said. "She hasn't been here for nine months," he added. They were at a large row of sheds that were shared by the surrounding houses.

"I'm starting to think the mask wasn't that bad," whispered Nick. "I'll process her. I'm guessing she wants to get changed," he said looking at Catherine.

"Body, or what's left of it, is in shed seven. Vomit outside is Miss Carr's," said Brass

"I'm not surprised," said Catherine raising an eyebrow. "I think Sara's got the better job."

"How much does she like being in the lab?" asked Brass.

"Compared to doing this? Probably a lot," smiled Catherine wandering down to the shed.

"Miss Carr," Nick approached the distressed looking women currently shouting at an officer.

"Please can I get changed?" she begged.

"I'm sorry but I need to collect any evidence that may be on you," answered Nick apologetically while opening his kit. "I'll be as quick as possible," he added, beginning to scrape bits out of the right side of her hair.

"Wow," Catherine was stunned to find David waiting for her outside the shed with buckets rather than a body bag. The remains were spread across the shed floor. There were only a few bits left that could be recognized.

"Just tell me when your ready," smiled David waiting patiently for Catherine to take overalls. A blue barrel was tipped over on the floor with remains still inside.

"Storage."

"Decomp in a enclosed space," said David shaking his head. "Someone should have smelled it." he finished.

"End shed, only one other person to smell it," said Catherine. She looked down at the lock. "It's been broken."

"Last shed, murder central," commented David. "Greg," he added as Catherine's eyebrow shot up like it had been caught in a fishhook.

Two hours later and they had finished processing the scene and Miss Carr. They were now back at the lab. "This is starting to look suspicious," said Catherine picking up a piece of paper. "Louise Carr's boyfriend Mark knew the deceased Liam Wyatt."

"According to the neighbour they used to date," said Nick.

"Now if you're Louise, you find out your boyfriend bats for both teams, you'd be angry at him right?" said Catherine. "But she's still going out with him."

"What if he wasn't the first person you saw. Maybe she went around to confront Mark, found Liam, and murder ensued," suggest Nick.

"Got it." Catherine suddenly grabbed a piece of paper and took her glasses off. "Shed next to hers wasn't used until last week. They would have had to move the decomp so no one noticed the smell."

"How do we prove that?" asked Nick.

"Louise Carr says she went in and fell in the already spilt decomp."

"Not likely, you see or smell that you go the opposite direction." Said Nick catching on.

"We already know they were in a barrel which was on the shelf." Catherine was interrupted.

"Who does the barrel belong to?" asked Nick.

"Apparently it was already in the shed, alibi for having both hers and his fingerprints," explained Catherine. "Maybe she was getting it down and spilt it. Mark was seen around there just before the police were called. They had to phone it in because the neighbour heard shouting and saw Louise run out. Maybe she just missed Mark," smiled Catherine. "And an experiment would prove it."

Sara was bored. Watching the centrifuge work was possibly the most repetitive and mind numbing thing one could find to do. It was also the only thing that didn't involve ten layers of protective clothing.

"Hey Sara," Catherine's had popped in the doorway. "Want to help with an experiment?" With that Sara almost ran at the door.

"So what we doing?" asked Sara now standing in the warehouse in a white jump suit. Nick was setting up a large barrel on a shelf across the room and was also sporting a white jumpsuit.

"We'll tell you after," said Catherine looking at Nick.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Sara cautiously.

"Don't worry nothing drastic will happen. You're the same height as one of our suspects and Nick as the other." explained Catherine as Nick came over. "You both need to try and get that barrel down."

"Okay," said Sara sceptically. Nick then came around next to her and reached up to the barrel. He got it a couple of centimetres off the shelf and it began to tip. Sara grabbed the side trying to balance it but instead as Nick pulled it further it tipped pouring bright blue water directly over Sara.

"ARGH!" Sara immediately dropped the barrel causing to crash down on the floor splattering Nick with the blue liquid. Sara stood with her hands at her side looking angrily at Catherine. She was soaking wet and tinged blue al all over.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sara shaking her arms.

"Food colouring, I couldn't find the red," answered Catherine stifling her laughter.

"You look like a Smurf." came Greg Sanders' voice from the doorway.

"Greg!," said Sara almost in a growl. "How is this helping?" She asked turning to Cath and wiping her face with her sleeve only succeeding in getting the dye over more of her skin.

"It proves Miss Carr tried to move the body," smiled Catherine. "You can go shower now," she added with a slight smirk.

Two hours later and Sara was seated in the break room waiting for Grissom to finish his paperwork.

"You showered," smiled Nick coming in.

"Blue's not in this season," answered Sara looking up from her magazine. "So did she do it?"

"Boyfriend ratted her out," said Catherine coming in and grabbing a drink.

"Oh, so I was helpful. It wasn't just for your amusement," remarked Sara as Grissom came in.

"Have fun?" he asked

"I played snakes and ladders with Hodges, Catherine tipped blue dye over me…"

"I didn't tip it over you," interrupted Catherine.

"So you had fun?" enquired Grissom in a slightly sarcastic tone

"It was just as fun as I remember." replied Sara with a lopsided grin. **TBC …………………**

**join me next time for week 18, if you review it will encourage me, yes I am bribing you!**


	5. Chapter 5

WEEK 18- prodded and poked 

Monday

A week after starting back at work Sara's workload hadn't got any more exiting, bigger but not better. Trace seemed to be piling up before her; each time she got one sample done five had taken its pace in the queue.

"Hey Sara. I've got some more," came Nick's cheery voice from the doorway. He dangled an evidence bag in front of her like a carrot to a donkey.

"What makes you think you have priority?" asked Sara looking up from the brown flecks she was processing.

"Because we are you friends and you love us," came Catherine's voice as she wandered into the room patting Sara on the back. "And because if you don't we can send all the dirty boring jobs your way."

"That's blackmail," Sara replied snatching the bag from Nick.

"But it worked," smiled Catherine. "You don't want to be outside anyway. It like 500 degrees out there, in the shade." She exaggerated although it didn't feel like by much. .

"It's not much cooler in here." Said Sara pulling at the top that was just beginning to stretch across her abdomen.

"I thought Hodges was getting a fan," said Catherine looking around for the object .

"He did. Blew the circuit. The A.V lab was down for half an hour," answered Sara with a slight smile.

"That explains where he is then, in hiding." Nick joked as Sara pulled a piece of material out of the bag Nick had given her.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" asked Sara picking up the blue cloth which had a greenish stain on the front.

"Find out what that green stuff is," answered Catherine. "You remember, we match it to the green stuff we found and…" Sara cut Catherine's mocking short by turning the radio on loud.

"I think that's our cue to leave," shouted Nick over the music.

An hour later and the lab was quite one more. Sara had turned the music off because it was giving her a headache and Hodges had come out of hiding and was working silently at the desk behind her. She stared down at the cloth Nick and Catherine had submitted to her to process her but it seemed to blur in her vision. She must have been looking at the computer to long. Sara rubbed her temples trying to push back the creeping feeling spreading up the base of her neck. The cloth was now cut into little pieces each one tested for different chemicals, substances and anything she could think of because nothing was coming up. Suddenly Hodges head appeared over her shoulder.

"Looks like algae," he announced. "Or possibly moss." He added a superior tone in his voice. Normally this would wind Sara up but she was too hot to care. She picked up the last piece of cloth and performed the necessary tests. Ten minute later the results paper was sitting on the desk: algae. She had paged Nick and Catherine and was now waiting for them. She had her head against the filing cabinet, the metal a source of cool relief against her skin. To be honest she wasn't feeling that well but couldn't quite decide what was wrong. She had felt a headache creeping up on her for some time but that wasn't it.

"You okay there?" came Nick voice making Sara jump and bang her chair into the cabinet causing a loud vibration.

"Being pregnant in the summer sucks. Or so I'm told," smiled Catherine taking the printout from the desk.

"Algae," announced Sara as Nick read it over Catherine's shoulder. "Doe that help?"

"Not really. They had a pond on the property. Could have come out of that," replied Nick.

"What if I tell you its also got traces of lemon juice?" said Sara standing up and going slightly dizzy. Luckily this went unnoticed by Catherine and Nick who were staring at the paper as if they were waiting for it to give them and explanation of the origin of the Universe. .

"Lemon juice?" repeated Nick

"According to Hodges that's not weird," continued Sara steadying herself with one hand on the table. "Used for massages," finished Sara as the world tilted slightly and she nearly lost her grip.

"Whoa," Nick grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her into him.

"Sit down," Catherine was already pulling a chair over and Sara was forced into it.

"I'm okay," said Sara as the world continued to shift nonsensically before her eyes.

"Nick, go to the fridge, get something with some sugar in it," instructed Catherine. Nick looked at her slightly confused.

"Combats dehydration and low blood sugar," explained Catherine as Nick almost ran from the room panicked about Sara who had turned white.

"I'm okay" Sara tired again and not convincing anyone. Nick returned holding out a bottle of Coke that Sara gratefully took.

"Want me to get Grissom?" asked Nick.

"No," Sara retorted quickly. She didn't want to panic him for no reason. "I'm ok I just felt a bit faint. I'm better." It was true. The world had stopped spinning and felt less distant.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see a doctor," Nick wasn't convinced.

"Nick, feeling faint and dizzy in pregnancy is perfectly normal," said Catherine who was rubbing Sara's arm sympathetically.

"Catherine I'm not a dog. I don't need stroking," said Sara becoming annoyed as Catherine was just making her arm warmer.

"See? She's fine," smiled Catherine. "We should probably get you a fan though," she suggested.

"I'll get one," volunteered Nick leaving the room.

"The only one is in ballistics," Sara informed him.

"Well Bobby better hand it over because I don't think Nick's taking no for an answer," smile Catherine. "You're sure you're okay"?

"Yes," replied Sara sternly then after reminding herself they were just concerned added, "beats feeling sick, I think." she smiled sipping her Coke.

Once Nick was back with a fan Catherine made sure Sara was okay before they left her.

"Should we tell Grissom?" asked Nick as they walked down the corridor.

"She didn't want us too," replied Catherine.

"Yes, but if it was me, I'd want to know."

"Nick, if she says she's okay she is. He'll find out anyway I'm sure when she goes like it again."

"Again?" asked Nick not sure he wanted to be there next time. He hadn't exactly handled it well the first time.

"All the joys of pregnancy," smiled the blonde.

"I'm surprised how well Grissom's coping. I'd be a complete wreck worrying about every little thing."

"You already are," teased Catherine. "And Grissom is too. He just doesn't show it."

"Doesn't show what?" Grissom nearly caused the two CSI's to jump out there skin.

"How do you do that?" asked Catherine as Grissom joining the group walking in the centre.

"Practice," he replied. "And what will I find out eventually?"

"Sara felt faint," Nick blurted out.

"Gil," Catherine put a hand in front of Grissom before he could take another step. "Before you charge in there you should know Sara didn't want us to tell you," she said pointedly at Nick. "And it's all normal."

"I know. It's in the book."

Nick wanted to inquire about what books Grissom had taken to reading but Catherine continued, "and if you go in there fussing it will only annoy her, believe me. Sara's independent and doesn't like been fussed over."

"I know that Catherine, but she shouldn't be at work."

"Gil," Catherine now had a hand on his shoulder in front of him. "If she's not well enough to be at work she'll decide that." For a second neither spoke challenging the other with their eyes.

"Fine," Grissom sighed eventually backing down.

Sara was under the distinct impression she was been followed. At first she thought she was been paranoid, that the lab techs weren't really looking at her every time she moved, but now she was sure of it. Had she done something she shouldn't have and angered them all, or was it just a plot to drive her completely insane? Hodges seemed to have been in every room Sara had walked into for the past hour. She was currently in the break room getting a drink while Hodges stood fiddling with the magnets on the fridge. She finished her drink and left the break room. Sure enough, Hodges was walking behind her down the corridor. Surely she was just completely paranoid. She stopped and Hodges walked into ballistics. She was going insane now from been cooped up in the lab, he wasn't following her, he wouldn't dare. She started off again down the hallway towards Grissom's office. Hodges was behind her again. Now she was sure of it, she wasn't crazy. She decided to take a detour and walked into the woman's bathroom and was taken completely by surprise when Hodges followed her in.

"Hodges!" Sara yelled causing him to nearly jump out his skin as he realised what he had just done. "What the hell are you doing?" continued Sara still at full volume.

"I urm," Hodges was hoping she would quiet down so no one came running in. "This was supposed to be Mandy's job," he muttered under his breath.

"You're following me," Sara had turned he voice down a decibel but was still deafening Hodges who had backed into the door. "Why?" demanded Sara. Just then the door was pulled open nearly sending Hodges off balance. Catherine appeared in the doorway looking surprised to have Hodges facing her.

"What are you doing?" asked Catherine coming in and shutting the door.

"Stalking me," Sara answered for him.

"You know what? You should be doing this," said Hodges turning and exiting the room.

"Cath." said Sara angrily.

"It's only because we care," said Catherine hoping to calm Sara down.

"I don't need to be followed. I'm fine."

"I know that, even Grissom knows that. He's just worried."

"So he got half the lab to follow me." Sara was getting worked up again.

"Sara we all care about you we didn't want you passing out somewhere and not being found."

Sara was about to go off on one again but something in Catherine's eyes stopped her. They were only doing it because they cared, even if it was frustrating.

"I'm fine," reiterated Sara.

"No more dizzy spells?" asked Cath.

"Not really," replied Sara.

"See we need to worry about you because you don't do it for yourself." Catherine replied giving a half smile

"Just stop Hodges following me and I'll shut up," smiled Sara.

"Deal," replied Catherine.

Wednesday

Sara had read every magazine on the table in before her. Grissom had taken to staring at the fish tank in the corner with an interest he usually reserved for bug-covered bodies.

"Sidle." the nurse's voice rang out through the waiting room and for a minute neither her nor Grissom moved.

"Sidle." she repeated and Sara's legs kicked into action.

"First scan," the women smiled as Grissom walked over taking Sara's hand as they were shown into a room.

"The doctor will be in soon," she smiled indicating for Sara to sit on the bed. Neither Sara nor Grissom spoke. Instead they just stared at each other.

"Morning," the physician walked into the room with a cheery smile.

"Morning," replied Grissom politely while Sara just nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok," replied Sara as the lady set down some files on the desk. "I'm Dr West), I gather you've had most of the talks and literature explained to you at the hospital." she smiled flicking through Sara's file.

"Yes," confirmed Sara.

"Right, good. How is your leg?" asked the woman in the white lab coat.

"Fine, thank you," replied Sara.

"Okay then, lets have a look at this little one," she indicted for Sara to lie back on the bed. Sara did so and pulled her top up over her small bump.

"Dad you might want to move around."

Grissom froze temporally. That was the first time he had been called dad and it didn't feel scary. Maybe a little strange but definitely good. He moved around to the Sara's other side taking up the seat next to the head of the bed and took Sara's hand into his own. . Cold jelly was squeezed onto Sara's abdomen and then she began moving the scanner across her belly.. Both Grissom and Sara watched the screen with bated breath and then there she was, their little girl.

Thursday

"Have you got it? Can we see?" Greg ran into the break room so fast he had trouble stopping himself from knocking Grissom over.

"We've got it," smiled Sara proudly.

"I've had to spend the past twenty minutes describing pregnancy to shut him up," said Catherine coming into the room. "Next time his car's in the garage someone else is giving him a lift."

"Hey!" remarked Greg as Nick and Warrick came in.

"Come on then. Is everything okay?" asked Warrick joining the group gathered around Sara and Grissom.

"Everything's fine" said Grissom taking a small flap of cardboard out his back pocket and handing it to Catherine. She opened it up to reveal the ultrasound.

"Oh hands, arms!" cried Greg trying to point them out.

"We can see," said Catherine.

"I can't," said Nick twisting his head trying to see what everyone else was.

That's amazing. There's someone growing inside you- with arms and legs." said Greg fascinated.

"We can see why you passed biology," mocked Sara. After the initial fuss was over Grissom managed to get his picture back from the group and give out assignments but not before both Brass and Sofia had stopped in and Sara had spent half an hour trying to show Brass her daughter. Even then she wasn't convinced he could see her.

Friday

Grissom sat at his desk that now contained his most prized possessions. On one side a jar containing Harold his foetal pig and a frame with a rare chrysalis. On the other side a picture of Sara, his certificate of ownership of 'Trigger' and now the eighteen-week scan of his daughter.

**TBC ….. please review you make me happy : )**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry about the wait hopefully it was worth it anyway I'm about three quarters through the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long : )

Week-19 bug invasion

"I can't believe this is how I'm spending my day off," announced Warrick picking up a box labelled clothes and walking out the front door.

The entire group was assembled in Grissom's town house helping him move his stuff into his and Sara's new home.

"I can't believe this is how she's spending her day off," said Nick looking over his shoulder at Catherine who was currently taking everything out the boxes Grissom had spent hours packing.

"Catherine, we're putting the boxes in the van, not unpacking them," said Greg informed her bounding back into the room from outside.

"How's she supposed to be nosey like that?" smiled Warrick getting glare from Catherine.

"It's all right for you. You three have got the day off. I'm just running on coffee and about three hours sleep for next shift," said Greg.

"You offered to help," replied Grissom coming in holding a tarantula in his hands.

"Why can't you just have a hamster like everyone else?" asked Catherine backing away from where Grissom had placed his prized Arachnid on the worktop. Warrick came back into the room and almost got trampled on in Catherine's haste to get away from the creature.

"Watson is just as affectionate," said Grissom while Warrick attempted to pick the spider up.

"Ow!," Warrick withdrew his arm quickly and began waving it. "It bit me."

"He must have though of you as a threat," said Sara allowing Watson to climb onto her arm.

"It was Greg's fault. Waving his am around in front of it," said Warrick examining the red marks appearing on his arm. Sara smiled and placed Watson back in his tank.

"You frightened him," said Grissom watching the spider retreat behind a log.

"I frightened him…" Muttered Warrick.

"Come on. I've only got this van for another hour and we still need to unload it," said Nick picking up the last box and ushering everyone out.

"Don't you want a minute?" Catherine asked Grissom as they left. He gave her blank look; he may be more in touch with his emotional side but not that much.

The drive to the new house didn't take long which was a good thing because Sara was still sulking about not been able to lift anything. Luckily though. Catherine had managed to distract her by tearing apart most of Grissom's decorating choices.

"Right," Nick pulled up the shutter to the back of the van that looked ready to burst. Several boxes were piled on top of a large wooden table.

"We need to move the table to get to anything," Greg stated the obvious. Catherine and Warrick began moving the boxes off the table while Sara opened up the house and wedged the front door open.

"Will all your creatures be alright in there?" asked Greg referring to the large amount of terrariums that had been loaded in.

"I hope the spider dies," muttered Warrick scratching his arm.

"You've shrunk these pants," muttered Sara pulling at the tight waistband stretched around her baby bump.

"The pants haven't shrunk honey, you've grown." Grissom in his usual state of emotional ignorance replied.

"What?" asked Sara her bottom lip already trembling. Damn hormones. But Grissom had already left to join the group now gathered around deciding how to get the table out.

Greg and Nick had manoeuvred themselves around the back of the table while Warrick, Catherine and Grissom were at the front.

"On three," said Nick bracing himself. "Three" he commanded and the table was lifted a few centimetres off the floor and pushed forwards leaving Grissom and Warrick holding all the weight.

"Quick!" said Catherine trying to get a hold as Grissom and Warrick struggled to stop it from falling.

"Let me help," said Sara moving to get a grip.

"No," replied Grissom his voice sounding angrier than he was because of the weight of the table. Sara recoiled in pain tears now springing to her eyes and tracing paths down both her checks.

"Sara, I didn't mean," Grissom was desperately trying to get away from the table but it was till hanging out he back of the truck.

"Got it," shouted Nick having moved forward and lifted the table down.

"Sara," Grissom put an arm out to her but she back away.

"I'm useless," she shouted angry that she was standing in the street crying so she stormed indoors.

"Good going," Catherine looked at Grissom and shook her head before following Sara inside.

"What did I do?" Grissom asked looking around at the men left outside but all he got were confused looks and shrugged shoulders. He followed Catherine inside while everyone else waited.

Inside Catherine had corned Sara in the kitchen.

"Sara, your not useless."

"I am. I can't work properly I cant help. And I cry at stupid things," she shouted wiping at her eyes making them red.

"Sara," Grissom put a hand out but she backed away into the unit behind her. Now he had her corned he just advanced pulling her into a hug despite the fight she put up before breaking down on his shoulder.

"I hate being like this. I can do things myself and I don't cry," she added.

Catherine gave Grissom a smile as he just let Sara rant at him. She moved forwards and stroked her hair moving it from her face.

"It's not all bad," smiled Catherine. "You scared the hell out of the boys. They'll be your willing slaves from now on. Too scared they'll upset you," she grinned.

Sara had finally calmed down enough to help Grissom decide where to put things; his various bug habitats were all ending up in the basement , which was beginning to resemble a tourist attraction.

"Come see the amazing bug basement," cried Greg carrying an ant farm through the hallway.

"As long as they stay in the basement that's fine with me," answered Sara rubbing at the dry patches of skin on her arms. "No one ever said how many side effects pregnancy had," she said in a slightly whiney voice that she didn't like using.

"No one said helping Grissom move in would involve been bit by a tarantula," said Warrick looking at the lump growing on his arm.

"I've got some cream," said Sara fishing around in a draw. "I'm covered in it and not in a good way."

"And what would a good way be?" asked Greg putting on his best innocent voice as Catherine attempted to take a swipe at him with the books she was holding. "There could be paint on latex involved," he added as Cath brandished the biggest book she had and Greg put his hands up in surrender.

"Grissom, you've got a library in here. Surely you don't need this many books," said Catherine as Nick came in holding a pile that dangerously obscured his vision.

"Knowledge is power." Said Grissom looking at Nick over his glasses and from the book he was flicking through on the counter.

"That's it? That's the quote you come out with. Got to say, not that impressed," said Sara still fishing around for some cream for Warrick. "Clearly the books aren't helping that much."

"Who bought you the cream that stopped you from itching because he read about it in a book?"

"I love you," said Sara smiling and holding out a tube of cream for Warrick.

"So young, so innocent," smiled Catherine.

"Young?" asked Grissom raising an eyebrow.

"Innocent?" shouted Greg. "She uses cream in a good way."

"That's it Greggo." Sara snapped up from the draw. "I'm feeding you to his bugs," she shouted as Greg made a run for it down the hallway and Sara gave chase the best she could in her current state.

"Can't wait until her hormones really take control," smiled Catherine patting Gil on the shoulder and going outside to collect more boxes. Warrick gave Grissom a slight smile and followed Catherine outside leaving Grissom rubbing his temples.

"You mean that's not as bad as she'll get?" asked Warrick once outside where Catherine was in the van lifting boxes out.

"No. She'll get to the point where one minute she'll be fine the next crying and screaming."

"And you were like this?"

"Hell I was worse. I kicked Eddie out nine times in the first five months. Stupid thing is I let him back in," said Catherine handing Warrick a heavy box and slipping from her perch in the van. Luckily Warrick's quick reflexes caught her so she fell into him her face resting inches from his.

"So urm…. Do these hormones have any good sides?" asked Warrick still holding onto Catherine's arms.

"They make you really horny," replied Catherine not attempting to move.

"So how much is left?" The sound of Nick's voice caused Warrick to almost toss Catherine aside in shock.

"You guys okay?" he asked taking in the slightly ruffled appearance of his two friends.

"Yes, just talking about hormones," answered Catherine grabbing the nearest box and walking away.

TBC ……………..

**Next time birthday bash-it's Greg's birthday**


	7. Chapter 7

Week 20 - birthday bash.

"Nick what are you doing?" asked Catherine her voice showing her frustration with The Texan who was trying to balance a large box wrapped in crime scene tape on top of several bottles of wine.

"I'm making a centre piece," replied Nick who thought his intentions were obvious. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of wrapping yours like this," he added looking over at the blue package that was obviously a CD even to someone who wasn't a trained investigator.

"It's Greg. He's like a small child. He won't even look at the wrapping before he tears it off," replied Catherine who was tempted to open a bottle of wine before shift rather than after.

"Haven't we got something non-alcoholic?" Sara asked from where she was flopped on the sofa.

"Yes, water," replied Catherine patting the pregnant brunette leg and getting her hand swiped away.

"What did you get him? I see you two decided not to be tight and just get one from both of you," said Warrick shaking the two presents.

"I don't know about the other one but the one you're shaking violently is binoculars."

Warrick stopped shaking the package suddenly and gently put it down on the table stroking it.

"Binoculars?" asked Catherine an eyebrow creeping up to her forehead.

"He's decided to take up bird watching. Apparently Grissom is bug man and he's bird man," answered Sara. "And he thinks some would be _useful_," she added shrugging her shoulders.

"More like bird brained," remarked Catherine pleased at her quick reply.

"And the other?" asked Warrick

"Grissom chose it." Everyone in the room turned to look at Grissom who was pouring a cup of coffee.

"It's a surprise," he replied

"You didn't know what to get him, did you?" smiled Catherine.

"No," replied Grissom sitting down next to Sara. "How will I know what to get our daughter when she's a teenager," he sighed placing a hand on Sara's belly. "Or on her first birthday," he corrected himself. Sara placed her hand on his and squeezed it. "Whatever you get she'll love it," smiled Sara.

"Of course she will. He'll probably get her whatever she wants to keep her happy," came Greg's voice.

"I wont," replied Grissom. Then the group realised Greg was standing in front of them.

"Happy birthday!" came the chorus of voices.

"Well it's about time," smiled Greg. "Are these for me?" he added looking over to the pile of neatly wrapped gifts. "Oh Cath, a C.D. Thanks," smiled Greg picking up the blue parcel.

"You haven't even read the label. How can you know what it is let alone that it's from me."

"I've been dropping hints all week." he smirked. "And my brilliant CSI skills helped…I saw you trying to sneak wrapping paper in this morning. You're supposed to wrap it before you leave home." he smiled as everyone laughed. Tearing it open then hugging Catherine, "See." he smiled waving it around.

"Bet you can't guess what Grissom got you," Sara teased.

"It's not alive, is it?" asked Greg picking up the parcel and shaking it suspiciously.

"Not that I know of," smiled Sara.

"But he's been dropping water in there for the past hour so be careful," added Nick.

Ignoring all advice Greg tore the wrapping off to reveal a book.

"Pregnancy step by step. Are you trying to say something?" asked Greg smoothing his hand over his stomach. "That's the one you knocked up remember?" he grinned pointing at Sara.

"Knocked up?" came Sara's reply.

"It's to stop you asking me questions every few minutes about pregnancy," explained Grissom. Greg was already flicking through the pages.

"Oh, look at this," he turned the book around and pointed to a diagram. "That looks painful," he smiled. "So that's how it works."

"Greg." Warned Sara as he snapped the book shut.

"Don't show her pictures of birth yet," whispered Catherine. "Believe me. Eddie got a home birth video for me to watch and I came very close to stapling Lindsey in."

"Imagery Catherine," replied Greg twisting his face. "I have diagrams," he added about to open the book when it was snatched out his hands.

"Do we not have any work to do today?" came Ecklie's stern voice. "And why does Sanders have a book on pregnancy?" he added looking at anyone but Greg.

"A present," replied Greg taking the book back from him.

"Here's a present, a DB in the desert, enjoy," he handed Greg a slip of paper.

"Party pooper," hissed Greg as he walked away. He then grabbed the nearest present and ripped the paper off undeterred by Ecklie's interruption.

Seven hours later and Greg had unwrapped all his presents including the dead person in a wooden crate, one he would have happily left wrapped. He found Sara who had wandering around ballistics trying to hurry Bobbie for a result, but having been kicked out, was now heading to trace with Greg trying to gain any pathway out the lab she could find.

"Sara you are lab bound. Going to question him at his shop is not lab bound," said Greg for the ninth time.

"Come on Greg it's not like I'll be doing anything strenuous."

"Grissom would have my head in a jar for his specimen collection," replied Greg.

Sara stopped suddenly causing Greg to have to back track as he carried on walking. "You okay?" he asked concerned by the look of slight panic on her face as the sensation flipped her stomach for the second time. The fluttering she had been feeling for days had just upgraded.

"Yes," replied Sara a smile breaking across her face.

"Here," she grabbed his hand and placed in on her belly.

"What?" asked Greg confused until he felt a movement. "Wow has she done this before?" he asked excitedly. It was the strangest thing Greg had ever experienced he could actually feel something moving inside somebody else.

"Not as noticeable, it just felt like butterfly's before."

"Wow, we need to find Grissom," said Greg suddenly moving his hand away and waving it in the air. "Archie!" he waved his hands like crazy until the tech saw him and came out.

"Page Grissom" he instructed. "What does it feel like?" asked Greg his smile equalling Sara's.

"Strange. How would you feel if something was moving inside you?"

"Sick," replied Greg.

"Tingly," smiled Sara as Grissom appeared looking rather irritated.

"Why did you ask Archie to page me Greg?"

"Because of this," said Greg grabbing the older mans hand much to his dismay.

"What are you…" he stopped as his hand was placed on Sara's belly and he felt something he had been waiting for, his daughter moving.

"Is that-"

"Yes," smiled Sara putting her hand on his.

"Oh wow she moved on my birthday," shouted Greg throwing his hands in the air. "That's better than all my presents put together. I'm going to tell Catherine that she moved on uncle Greggo's birthday," he shouted already setting of down the corridor.

"Uncle Greggo?" asked Grissom

"Fun uncle Greggo," Sara corrected him smiling. "You mind if we sit down? I like feeling her move but knocking me off balance a little." Sara explained and as Grissom moved his hand away she took it back in her own. "Come on. I suspect Catherine will be coming in a minute," smiled Sara towing Grissom towards the break room.

"Is she moving?" came Catherine's voice moments after Sara had sat down.

"Definitely" replied Sara as Warrick and Nick almost mowed Catherine down to come and feel.

"It's very strange having three people feel your abdomen" said Sara shaking her head while Warrick, Nick and Catherine all stuck a hand on her protruding belly.

"Get used to it now. Pretty soon people will be doing it all the time," smiled the blonde.

"They wont," replied Sara sternly trying to pull her top down as it kept riding up.

"I feel it," smiled Nick.

"Good," replied Sara. "So do I, now get off." She slapped the three hands away. "Cath you've done this before; you know who annoying it is."

"And now it's my turn to inflict the same pain I had to put up with. Let me have my fun," she smirked wickedly. "You need some maternity clothes Sara," Catherine told her friend. "You're almost popping out of those."

"That's okay with me," smiled Greg getting a glare form Grissom, Sara and Cath, "Come on it's my birthday."

"Grissom refuses to come with me. He's scared of the assistants," continued Sara ignoring Greg's hand gestures around his chest.

"I'm not scared," defended Grissom. "They're intimidating and Greg stop that."

"Same thing," muttered Sara. Greg stopped his actions then looked at Sara smiling. "I can't help but notice an attractive women when I see one, even if she is pregnant."

"You mean notice her bre…" started Nick.

"Best not finish that or both of you wont notice anything ever again because I will gouged your eyes out with this pen," Sara warned.

"I'll come with you. Before you start wearing his clothes to work," said Catherine shaking her head critically at the men in the room.

"His clothes?" asked Nick. "You're cross dressing now?"

"His shirts are comfier than mine," said Sara pulling her top down again. "I feel like I've been sewn into these."

"We'll go together. I wouldn't want Gil to be intimidated by the assistants," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well since shifts over. I think it's time we opened one of these" Warrick suggested picking up a bottle of wine. "We now have two celebrations," he added producing a tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Oh, I love you," smiled Sara grabbing it from him.

"Greg's idea," Warrick admitted.

"Well in that case, I love you Greg."

"I know but our love can never be; it is forbidden." smiled Greg feigning sadness and regret. "But I'm pleased we were able to have this moment." he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Go play with your binoculars Greg," said Grissom handing him a glass of wine.

"I shall watch you from afar my love," cried Greg.

"You can get arrested for that," interjected Catherine.

"Hey! Hodges hides a bottle of whisky in a plant in his lab!" shouted Greg staring through his binoculars out the window. Suddenly Ecklie appeared in front of him causing him to jump back as he blurred into view.

"Sanders." said Ecklie looking at him quizzically. "Have I missed something or don't you have any work to do?" he asked looking at the assembled group.

"No. Swings on as of two minutes ago," said Grissom looking at his watch. "And since we have lives were leaving," he said taking Sara's hand and getting up.

"You've always wanted to say that haven't you?" she whispered on their way out.

"Yes"-replied Grissom as Sara laughed.

TBC ………………….


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday Week21- clowns clothes.

Catherine was beginning to think no one was coming to answer. She had been banging on Grissom and Sara's door for a good couple of minutes yet there seemed to be no movement what so ever to indicate anyone was even home. Just as she was about to give up the door flew open and a very pissed off looking Sara Sidle stood in front of her.

"Morning," smiled Catherine taking in the brunette's appearance. She was wearing a large tee shirt clearly one of Grissom's, yet it still hung on her belly showing off her ever-growing baby bump . It was white with 'touch me and die' written across it in black marker.

"Feeling friendly this morning I see," smirked Catherine.

"If one more person tries to poke me I will bite their finger off," said Sara almost in a growl.

"I promise not to poke," smiled Catherine holding her hands up as Sara moved to let her in. "But I think you might want to get changed before we go shopping."

"Into what?" Replied Sara shortly. "Nothing fits."

"That's why we're going shopping for maternity clothes," answered Catherine as a very red faced Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"What happened to you?" asked Catherine as Sara exited into another room.

"I poked," replied Grissom rubbing his cheek as Catherine tried to hold back a snort of laughter.

An hour later and they stood in the maternity department. Sara had changed into some much less comfortable clothing. A black top that stretched around her protruding belly and a pair of jeans that with the button undone still managed to fit.

"It's all frilly," announced Sara looking unimpressed with her hands on her hips.

"Not all," replied Catherine picking up a lemon tee shirt.

"Alright it's all cheerful."

"Unlike you," smiled Cath unable to resist the remark.

"How am I supposed to work in it?"

"You're not. Remember?" Replied the older woman.

"Well, it's not practical in the lab," said Sara examining a pair of pants. "I had a pair of elasticised pants when I was in school. I snapped the elastic and they fell down." Catherine burst into laughter getting weird looks from the store assistants at this revelation.

"So you're traumatised," she smiled picking up a pair of jeans. "These are okay. I had lots like this."

Sara took the jeans from Catherine. They had a large black stretchy part it the front.

"Come on, just try some. You may be able to get away with bigger tee shirts but if we don't get you some new pants soon they're going to fall down." Catherine practically shoved Sara towards the changing rooms grabbing a couple more pairs of pants on they way.

She sat patiently on a stool outside the curtained cubical Sara was in.

"These do not feel right," muttered Sara knocking the curtain and Catherine wondered if she was about to fall out into the isle when the curtain was pulled back and a frustrated looking Sara appeared. Hair ruffled and red faced in a pair of large baggy brown pants held up by her hands. Catherine stifled her laughter with her hand.

"Maybe not those," she offered shutting the curtain before Sara swung for her. A few seconds later and Sara reappeared holding up her tee shirt a bit to show the large elasticised part of the jean stretching slightly over her bump.

"I feel like I'm being squeezed by a boa constrictor."

"You have lots of experience with that, do you?" asked Catherine pulling her out the cubical. " Look, they fit. They don't fall down or cut off the blood supply to your legs and they're… you."

"What do you mean me?" asked Sara pulling at the waistband.

"They're you know…" Catherine was searching for the right words.

"You know what? Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not sure I want to hear the end." Interrupted Sara.

Catherine managed to talk Sara into buying a couple more pairs of pants and some larger t-shirts. She stood close enough to see Sara paying for them so she could stop her if she attempted to lose some on the way. However, Catherine's eye was distracted by something small and pink, a cotton dress for a toddler.

"Look," Catherine was holding a sleeping suit up. "I can't believe Lindsey used to fit in these."

"Oh great. You're getting sentimental," said Sara taking the bag and walking over.

"Seriously, look. They're lovely."

"I can see you're going to be the one who buys all the clothes," said Sara taking the suit from her.

"Well I may have already bought something as a present. But it was so cute."

"Cute?" repeated Sara. What is it with babies?

"Once this one comes you'll be the same," smiled Catherine, "Can you see Grissom handling something this small?" she added holding up a newborn outfit .

"He'll probably want tweezers," smiled Sara as Catherine took the bags from her.

"Cath, I'm not an invalid," said Sara trying to snatch the bags back.

This shop trip was beginning to remind Catherine of when she took Lindsey shopping when she was about five. Only instead of a small child trudging slowly behind her, feet dragging and a slight whine ever few seconds it was a pregnant women walking about a foot behind Catherine.

"Come on. We're going back to the car now. Anyway, I thought you weren't an invalid." smiled Catherine stopping and waiting for Sara to catch up.

"My ankles are swollen and my feet hurt," said Sara in a sullen voice.

"I remember," smiled Catherine. "Come on, I'm not carrying you," she added giving her a quick shove in the back.

"I feel like I've walked miles," moaned Sara.

"You have," replied Catherine with a smile. "Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream on the way back." With that Sara got a sudden spurt of energy and sped up her pace towards the car.

"Always worked for me," smiled the blonde .

Wednesday

Grissom happily sat flicking through a large book with one hand and holding a wriggling beetle in tweezers in the other. Sara was stretched out on a chair behind him when Greg came in holding up his pregnancy book.

"What?" asked Sara eyeing his suspiciously as he grinned at her.

"Did you know the average weight gain is between ten and eighteen pounds at this point?" smiled Greg.

"That's it. Hold him down," shouted Sara shifting from her seat as Greg snapped his book shut and made a run for it. Sara nearly flattened Catherine and Warrick on her way out the room. Grissom hadn't even looked up from his pin board of dead bugs.

"Gil, I know you like your bugs but Sara's about to pin Greg to that," smiled Catherine as Warrick picked up a jar of live maggots and gave it a tap.

"So how's the timeline going?" he asked as Grissom looked at them over his glasses and took the jar of maggot's from Warrick who Catherine was grinning at.

"Never touch the bugs," she whispered.

"According to Violet…" said Grissom holding up his wriggling beetle once more and been interrupted.

"Violet?" asked Catherine her eyebrows knitting together in the middle of her forehead with confusion.

"Sara named it. Apparently he looked violet in the right light," said Grissom twisting the beetle.

"Violet says what?" asked Warrick prompting him to continue.

"Eight to nine weeks."

"Got her," smiled Warrick.

"Now will you tell me why I have done all this for you," said Grissom putting the beetle down. "And why I've worked an extra two hours with Sara reminding me every few minutes when shift finished?"

Catherine smiled at the slight annoyance in his tone the idea of Grissom being annoyed at working longer was amusing.

"But since I'm not named in this case if you want to present this your going to have to do it all," said Grissom getting out a note book.

"I'll get some coffee," said Warrick stretching and leaving the room.

Ten minutes later and Warrick returned with coffee for the three.

"How's it going?" asked Warrick. Catherine removed her glasses and held up the notebook.

"It's like being back in school and being told all your homework's wrong," sighed Catherine.

"Hey Grissom. Sara wants to go home," said Greg sticking his head in the doorway. "She's tired, grumpy and pissed so I'd go."

"Go." Smiled Catherine. "I think we can figure it out." Grissom gave a grateful nod and left leaving Warrick to take up his vacated chair handing Catherine a mug of coffee.

"You know when you asked me out for coffee this wasn't what I had in mind," Cath smiled at Warrick.

"Me neither. How about we leave this until tomorrow and we do it properly?" said Warrick taking the cup from Catherine.

"Only if you throw in breakfast," smiled Catherine.

TBC ………………

**Next part…..Week22- you killed Jesus!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wednesday Week22- you killed Jesus! **

Grissom and Sara stood outside the doors like children who had been sent to the principles office. Both looking at anything but each other as they stepped into the side room of the clinic. The room was full of couple's excitedly talking to each other, all the women looking happy and proudly showing of their bumps.

"I feel like an impostor," Sara hissed at Grissom as they entered, clearly the last couple to arrive. There were six other couples all assembled on bean bags around the room.

"Hello take a seat," smiled a woman by herself obviously in charge. Grissom smiled polity and he and Sara took the two bags left in the corner of the room. Grissom wondered if he was ever going to be able to get up again, if Greg could see him sat awkwardly in the beanbag it would make his day. Sara didn't' look anymore comfortable than Grissom but at least she wasn't the oldest one in the room.

Due to the fact they had been avoiding these classes for as long a possible 'due to work' Grissom and Sara were the only ones there who didn't know everyone and hadn't been to several classes already, rather like joining a new school in your last term, especially since today's class was birthing.

"We'll get straight on with the video, I'm Julie by the way," she directed the last part at Grissom and Sara so all eyes turned to them before she flicked the lights off and everyone turned with some muttering to the TV in the centre.

Graphic did not cover the birthing video Sara was fairly certain she'd seen less graphic autopsy's. Grissom looked just as uncomfortable as Sara and seemed to have taken a sudden interest in the washing instructions on the bean bag he was currently stuck in.

"Well that was good wasn't it," said the overly cheerful Julie as the harsh lights were flicked back on.

"Good?" mumbled Sara shifting around in her beanbag that was threatening to eat her.

"Now as I promised this week were going practise dipper changing,"

"Woo hoo," whispered Sara under he breath getting a smile from Grissom.

"Men come collect your dolls," Julie announced getting a box out. Grissom hung to the back mostly because it took him a while to get up but eventually returned with what appeared to be a bald tiny tears and a dipper. Julie began a long over explanative talk about dippers and the group began practising with their doll. While most women had the dolls at on there laps while the men did there best to look interested Sara's doll had spent the talk lying face first on the carpet.

"It reminds me of the school nativity," said Grissom picking the doll up and holding it at arms length. If Catherine ever saw him playing with a doll he would never live it down.

"It's not exactly realistic it's not crying, kicking or biting," said Sara looking at the doll as Grissom moved its legs into a splits position.

"Babies don't bite."

"They don't do that either," giggled Sara looking at the poor contortionist position the doll was in.

"It looks like baby Jesus," said Grissom putting its leg back, "I mean in the nativity," he continued before dropping it with a plonk. To his and Sara's horror the dolls head then dropped of and rolled a couple of inches across the floor unnoticed by anyone else.

"You killed Jesus," hissed Sara now lying back in hysterics. Now everyone was looking over at the bright red pair. Grissom had the body in one hand and the head in another.

"It's ok the babies head wont fall off," said Julie taking the doll from him as several of the men stifled laughs getting scowled at by their partners.

**Thursday **

"This is getting ridicules," cried Sara throwing her hands in the air. She stood up from her stool and began massaging her back. Sitting for five minutes started it aching then after standing for five minutes it would ache the same. Half the time she just wanted to lye down on the floor.

"Something wrong?" asked Warrick sticking his head round the doorway after hearing Sara shout.

"Yes," answered Sara, "my backs killing me" she said her voice turning into a whine at the end.

"You tried sitting down?" asked Warrick coming in.

"I was, I have to keep swapping, I feel like I weigh a tone anyway," moaned Sara placing one hand on her back the other on her round belly. "And I'm going to get bigger my backs going to give up," complained Sara as Warrick led her out the room

"How about we find a comfier seat" he smiled.

"I like you," Sara smiled back.

"Catherine told me never cross a pregnant women," he grinned getting punched in the arm.

Grissom was sat back at his desk flicking through the folder Cath had just given him. Catherine and Greg were seated opposite Grissom looking at him intently waiting for a response.

"You know the couple were present at the birth," said Greg "they claim that it was their child and that's why they took him, you'd think been there would have been a clue it wasn't."

"They were there?" asked Grissom looking up from his file.

"They used to live next door, good friends."

"Friendly enough to let them watch?" asked Grissom looking rather shocked.

"No," replied Cath a smile spreading across her face, "they gave her a lift to the hospital when she went into labour, gave birth in the back of the car."

"It was her second child usually quicker delivery than the first" said Grissom looking at the file, "but they only lived twenty minutes away from the hospital so chances are she was in labour long before they….." Grissom trailed off as he noticed the two faces staring at him.

"How do you know all this are you google-ing it on your phone?" asked Greg

"Prenatal class" said Cath simply with a smile. Grissom nodded in reply and removed his glasses.

"The birthing video was worse than any crime scene."

With that Catherine broke into slightly hysterical laughter "how did Sara take it?" she managed between gasps.

"She turned white then went quite before threatening to castrate me," answered Grissom in his perfectly monotone voice.

"Do you know your baby has eyebrows now," said Greg suddenly getting a raised eyebrow from both Cath and Grissom.

"It says so in my book" explained Greg.

"Well not to go all movie of the week on you Grissom but it's worth it," smiled Cath, "until they become a teenager" she added picking up he file and leaving Grissom with a smiling Greg.

"Don't you think it' s weird the baby has eyebrows, I wonder why they don't' tickle,"

Grissom sighed and ran his hands over his face. **TBC ………………**


	10. Chapter 10

Week 23- My tops jumping and so are my moods

Sara Sidle was sitting alone in the trace lab. It was how she had been for the past half hour ever since she threw her mug across the room when Hodges pointed out that she had missed a trace of blue paint. The lab techs were now avoiding the room, as were most of the CSI's.

"Hey," Catherine Willows' voice floated softly into the room. "Heard the hormones have finally taken control," she said sticking her head though the doorway.

"Archie showed me a picture of a dead dog and I cried," said Sara exasperated.

"I was thinking more about Hodges needing a hard hat," smiled Catherine pulling up a chair besides Sara.

"I missed him," replied Sara. "And what makes it worse is that I know I'm doing it but I can't help it." Her voice got higher pitched and faster as she went on.

"You're allowed," smiled Catherine.

"What have you got for me?" asked Sara waiting to be given something to process.

"Actually we need you for a interview. We're tapped out." Said Catherine knowing this was a bad idea but they were out of options at the moment.

"Sure," smiled Sara pleased to be let out of her current confinement.

"It's a kidnapping, although, not your average one. A Grandmother kidnapped her grandson, Eric-"

"She kidnapped her grandson?" interrupted Sara.

"According to the boys mother, they got into it and both got arrested for assault. Only Eric doesn't seem to want to go home," Catherine saw the reaction in Sara's eyes. It was the same one she'd had only she could control her emotions, at the minute she wasn't sure about Sara.

"I've got the boy. Warrick's got the grandmother and you and Greg have the mother," Catherine would have preferred Greg to do the interview himself but the mother and grandmother had taken an instant dislike to him for some reason so she didn't see him getting much out them by himself. She had decided Sara was best with the mother as the grandmother had spent the past hour yelling about possible child abuse and she didn't want Sara to hear that. For now she could go with the simple assault and kidnapping. If there was abuse she would interview the mother again.

"Sure, just have to wait for this print-out. Did Warrick find you yesterday? He said he'd brought you coffee?" Asked Sara.

"Yeah, we've been going for coffee on a regular basis," said Catherine a smile creeping across her face.

"Sorry, I'm slightly off. Is that code for sex?" asked Sara her eye's widening.

"No, it's just coffee," answered Catherine. "At the moment."

"So soon it will be coffee and condom's."

"Sara if you weren't pregnant I'd hit you," replied Catherine her cheeks blushing red.

"It's the hormones," said Sara getting up from her stool and freezing instantly. "Whoa."

"What's the matter?" asked Catherine at her side in an instant.

"Got quite a kick," replied Sara a small smile forming on her face.

"When did she start?" asked Catherine placing her hand on Sara's bump half expecting to get it slapped away.

"Last night. Gil got quite a shock when the bed sheet suddenly jumped in the air." smiled Sara as the baby kicked again.

"Wow, that's some kick. And I thought Lindsey's were strong. Wait until she goes for the kidney shot." Smiled Catherine as Hodges entered looking sheepish.

"You're safe. I'm leaving," said Sara now slapping Catherine's hand away from her. Hodges gave a half smile and went to the other side of the room until they had left.

"Got a pass for good behaviour?" smiled Greg as Sara and Catherine walked towards him through the station.

"I think they thought I was going to kill Hodges," replied Sara.

"The babies kicking," said Catherine a little more exited than she would have liked to have seemed.

"I told you my book said…"

"Don't start on the book Greg," warned Sara holding a finger up.

"I was only going to say that your uterus is one and a half inches above your belly button and can I feel her kick?" asked Greg all in one breath.

"She's not doing it at the minute but if she does yes you can touch me without losing your hand," smiled Sara.

"They're ready," said Sofia coming into he hallway. "Here's the boys medical report," she added handing a file to Catherine who took it quickly and shoved under her arm after the words malnutrition glared out at her.

"So we just need a statement on the fight and the 'kidnap'," said Catherine eyeing Greg making sure he knew the boundaries of the questioning. "And Greg, try not to provoke her too much." Added Catherine. After processing the boy's room at the house Greg had a few choice words for the mother that had made her very resistant to even talk to him.

"I can do the interview alone if you want," suggested Sara.

"No," replied Greg and Cath in unison.

"What? So because I'm pregnant I'm suddenly incapable?" shouted Sara in reply.

"No, hormonal," replied Greg getting a stern look form Catherine then stepping slightly behind her.

"What we're saying is," Catherine stropped trying to think of something that wasn't going to get her head bit off. "We don't want you getting unduly stressed and with Greg there, it will help." Sara gave Catherine a look that told her she didn't believe her but she went into the interview room all the same. Greg gave a quick nod to Catherine and followed the brunette CSI in.

"When am I getting out of here?" came the rough voice as Sara entered the room.

"That depends on how you answer our questions," replied Sara calmly taking a seat determined to show everyone she could handle it. The women sitting opposite her was well built with dyed blond hair ending at her shoulders. She was wearing a tracksuit with silver jewels around the collar that she was picking at.

"I don't see why I'm been treated like a criminal. It was that lunatic who kidnapped my son."

"Eric is her grandchild," said Greg placing a file down.

"Doesn't mean she can take him, does it?" replied the woman leaning on the table.

"Ms. Winters…"

"Amy," corrected the woman.

"June is your mother. I wouldn't have thought you'd be concerned if she was looking after your son" Greg got no reply.

"When was Eric taken?" asked Sara.

"I shouted at him to clean his room this morning and he didn't come do it," replied Amy.

"Amy, June took Eric yesterday morning. His teacher remembers her dropping him off at school."

"Sometimes he goes to school by himself."

"He's six years old and he was missing for over twenty four hours before you noticed," said Sara her voice having a hint of anger in its sharper tone.

"He knows not to get under my feet." Replied Amy her tone taking on an edge.

"So between Tuesday morning and Wednesday morning you didn't feed him or wonder where he was?" said Sara her voice gaining volume.

"Look, she took him. And then she assaulted me when I tried to take him back. He's my son." Shouted Amy spitting on the table as she did.

"June claims that the scratches were self defence and she has a black eye to back that claim up. If you take that to court chances are it will get thrown out or cost you more money for a brief than you'll get in compensation." said Greg ignoring the icy stares the two women were giving each other.

"She kidnapped my son. That's a felony." She stated.

"Does Eric often see his grandmother?"

"She comes around all the time moaning about how he needs new clothes. Welfare doesn't pay enough."

"You seem well dressed," replied Sara anger now clear in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Greg stepped in before Sara could reply. "If you're not going to pursue the assault charges then you'll be taken to a holding cell until a member of child services can interview you," said Greg standing up.

"Child services. You're not taking him away. He's mine. She thinks she knows best but she doesn't know anything. Saying Danny hit him, he needed a good smack. He wasn't doing as he was told. She comes into my house and tells me how to raise him, she can have him he's only good for social money."

"You selfish bitch! " Sara had snapped and both she and Greg knew it.

"Oh that's it. Get on your high horse. You don't live with him, he's a whining little brat."

"He's your son," shouted Sara tears pricking at her eyes and Greg's hand holding her arm. She was now standing leaning on the table clinging on staring down Amy.

"He's a little brat who gets in the way. He is always moaning, "Mom I want to play outside", "Mom I want some food," shouted Amy taking on a child's voice as she mimicked him. "I brought him into this world and he need to learn some respect."

"Well he's not going to learn any from you. June sounds like the only sane one in the family," shouted Sara.

"You little bitch." Greg had to stand between the two women as Amy was escorted from the room. He turned to Sara who now had tears falling fast down her face.

"How can she treat him like that?" asked Sara as Greg pulled her into a hug. Warrick appeared in the doorway.

"She won't be doing it for much longer. From what June told me child services should be able to prosecute for neglect."

Catherine came out her interview with Eric tired and feeling the need to buy Lindsey ice cream and tell her how much she loved her. Looking down the hallway she guessed Greg, Warrick and Sara's hadn't gone much better. The two men were standing surrounding Sara who had her head on Warrick's shoulder and arm wrapped around Greg sobbing verging on hysterically.

"Why would she do that?" sobbed Sara.

"I don't want to go," a small voice filled the corridor as little Eric was lead out by his hand. "I want go with grandma," he cried tears streaming down his face much like Sara's as a social worker took him away. All his grandmother could do was watch helplessly.

"Don't let them take him in to care. Why can't he just stay with June?" asked Sara knowing the answer already.

"He can't," said Catherine coming on ready to try and comfort her but a hand held her back and Grissom walking by simply pulling Sara into him and stroking her hair.

"Take her home," whispered Catherine. "I'll cover the ret of the shift."

Without saying a word Grissom led Sara away from the group. It wasn't until they reached the door he spoke. "You could never be your mother."

"You never met her. You don't know her," replied Sara.

"I don't need to, I know you," replied Grissom.

TBC …


	11. Chapter 11

Week 24- changing rooms this isn't.

"I hope you realize this is my one day off I'm spending with you," said Catherine waving the blue stuffed dog in her left hand in the air.

"And we're still very grateful," said Sara pointedly.

"You're not exactly helping," said Greg pouring a tin of lemon paint into a tray.

"I see myself in a supervisor role."

"Nothing new there then," smiled Sara as Catherine threw a teddy at her. The group were at the Grissom's helping them decorate the nursery. They had already assembled the crib, which took over an hour. Considering they were supposed to be intelligent, following flat pack instructions seemed beyond them. Catherine was currently playing with the pile of stuffed animals Grissom and Sara had collected mostly from Catherine.

"What is it with the teddies?" asked Warrick picking up a roller and tray of lilac paint.

"I liked buying them for Lindsey. They're just nice" smiled Catherine.

"Right, this wall is lemon, yes?" asked Nick before he began painting.

"Yes those three yellow, that one lilac," said Grissom pointing.

"We could do stars on the ceiling," suggested Greg.

"No," said Grissom and Sara in unison. "And no pink," added Sara.

Greg began picking through the pile of baby things in the corner currently shielded from the splatter of paint by an old sheet.

"Do babies seriously need this much stuff?" asked Greg picking up a box of bottles.

"Unless you want to starve it yes," replied Catherine. "Wait until they get old enough to ask for things," she then put on childish voice." Mum I want one, everyone else has one, and I'm the only person in the world without one."

"Channelling anyone Catherine?" asked Sara with a sly smile having heard Lindsey pester about an 'ipod' the other week.

"I don't know what you mean," replied Catherine putting on an innocent voice.

It took nearly an hour to paint the room especially with the childish outburst from Greg when lemon paint dripped onto his hair. Eventually they finished and the room looked habitable compared to when Grissom's array of creepy crawlies lived in there. They had now been relegated to the basement. Warrick and Catherine had gone to make drinks for everyone while they uncovered all the things that had been covered to protect them from paint.

"You're staring," said Catherine not turning to look at Warrick as she poured the drinks.

"You've got paint on your face," said Warrick with a slight smile. Catherine turned to face him, a smudge of lemon paint on her right cheek. She began rubbing her face in completely the wrong place.

"Here," Warrick took her hand and gently placed it on her cheek. There was a moment where neither one of them moved until Warrick leaned in, hand still on her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Is it better?" asked Catherine after a second.

"Much," replied Warrick letting go of her hand.

"Guys, come on. We've still got book case to build," said Greg bouncing in. "And I've found walkie talkies," he added waving box around excitedly.

"They're baby monitors," shouted Sara.

Half an hour later

"Come in mountain lion this is free eagle I need part G," said Nick holding the baby monitor to his face and using a very serious tone.

"This is free eagle. Is G part a long metal thing or a plank of wood?" came Greg's voice. Sara's arm went down and snatched the baby monitor from Nick.

"You're the plank of wood Greg," she replied making Catherine snort on her coffee.

"We have a officer on a unscheduled break in the kitchen, I request back up," came Greg's answer.

"What?" asked Catherine putting her mug down.

"Grissom's fallen asleep in the kitchen," said Greg in an angry tone.

"This is stressed women, stop messing about and bring me something cold to drink," shouted Sara.

"Fine," replied Greg. "But while we're doing all the hard work, Grissom's catching Z's."

"He's got a point," said Catherine with an evil grin.

"Free eagle, I think we have a go on the unscheduled break," said Nick picking up the monitor one last time before Sara snatched it from him putting it on the window sill.

"Lets go wake Grissom," smiled Catherine as the three of them crept from the room. Sara felt like she should be in an episode of Scooby Doo as they tip toed into the kitchen doing an overly exaggerate quiet walk. Greg was standing next to Grissom who was lolled sideway slightly in a chair next to the kitchen table.

"This is his child and he sleeps while we do all the work," said Catherine in a high-pitched tone.

"Who does all the work?" asked Sara rubbing her large belly.

"Okay then, you get the pleasure of waking him," sighed Catherine. "But I'll still have the memories."

"What are you going to do? Shout at him?" whispered Greg over-exited.

"No," grinned Sara walking over to the sink and filling a glass with water.

"Nice," smiled Nick with an evil glint. The group gathered round the sleeping form of their boss like hyenas around their pray. Sara held the glass up and poured the cold water directly over his head. Grissom bolted upright shouting and waving his arms like he'd been shot. As the water dripped off his nose everyone else was in fits of hysterics at the sight.

"Wake up," grinned Sara waving the glass around with the biggest grin she had.

"I was just resting my eyes," said Grissom turning beetroot.

"You've been resting them for twenty minutes with interludes of snoring," said Greg as Grissom wiped he water from his face with a towel from the side.

"Okay, I'm up, very funny," he said standing and picking up his drink. "But this is funnier," he grinned tossing the water at Sara.

"Hey!," shouted Sara going shrill. "I'm carrying you child," she added shaking the water from the bits of hair dangling in her face.

"Sorry," grinned Grissom sheepishly. Sara had a tendency to bring out his less seen playful nature.

"Cath stop laughing," warned Sara.

"But it's funny" grinned Catherine. "And don't even think about it. Pregnant or not, you mess my hair up and you're in trouble," warned Catherine.

"Not the hair," said Greg in a girlish tone.

"This is from the man who had a panic attack when a bit of paint went in his hair," said Catherine.

"It might have been permanent. I didn't want a yellow blob on my head forever," replied Greg. Catherine carried on giggling like a school girl as water dripped off Sara onto the floor.

"Right," with that Sara turned the tap on and stuck her hand under it so the water shot out across the floor and at Catherine also getting Nick and Warrick who were standing either side.

"Hey!" shouted Warrick dodging the main stream of water. "What have I done?"

"Sara Sidle you are in so much trouble," said Catherine in the tone only a mother could use as water smudged her makeup and turned her top patchy with water blobs. Nicks top was in worse condition the main stream of water had got him and now his top was clinging to him.

"Move," ordered Catherine nearly knocking Nick over to get to Sara. Nick stepped sideways but Greg wasn't quick enough and with the water now across the wooden floor slipped and landed in the puddle. Catherine stopped her charge at Sara to burst into laughter. Soon the entire group was laughing.

"Should I be worried that a room full of 'adults' make this much mess? What's it going to be like when this one arrives?" said Sara rubbing her stomach.

"Be grateful she wont be able two reach the tap for a while," answered Greg with a smile.

TBC ……………..

**Sorry about the wait hope you enjoyed this**


	12. Chapter 12

Week 25- bath me!

There were a lot of things one could expect to see in Grissom's office: preserved body parts, insects of every kind and strange little knickknacks littering the desk and many shelves. This, however, was not the sight Nick expected when he walked into his supervisor's office to leave the entomologist some completed paperwork. He had seen there was no lights on so expected to find the room vacated, instead he had come in to find a heavily pregnant Sara stretched out on the sofa with her face planted into the cusions, limbs splayed over the sides, wafting around gently and a towel wrapped around something on the small of her back.At first he had thought something was wrong, especially when her answer to his entrance was a low moan.

"My back and ankles were not made for this," exclaimed Sara not opening her eyes that were shut tight.

"That doesn't exactly look comfy," said Nick putting down the file he was carrying and approaching her.

"The ice is helping, although, I'd rather have a bath," said Sara rolling over, with some difficulty, from her twisted position where her face was down with her back sideways looking like a contortionist.

"I can't really help with the bath part but if it will help I can find some cushion's," said Nick not quite sure how to handle this situation.

"No, I'm ok," said Sara almost rolling off the sofa to a standing position and stretching herself as far as she could in her current condition. "I've got to take Cath her results anyway." Finished Sara placing one hand on her back while picking up a piece of paper from Grissom's desk before exiting in what only could be described as a waddle.

It had taken five minutes longer than usual for Sara to reach the garage where Catherine was processing. Her ankles felt like they were going to explode by the time she reached the doors to her destination. She was about to enter when she remembered; grabbing a mask from a box on the side she placed it over her face before swinging the doors open. It was getting to be a real pain now having to wear a mask before she entered a room where any chemicals might be present and wearing aprons that didn't fit around her belly. She always thought she'd work up to the point where Grissom had to drag her away from the lab but right now she would have preferred to be at home; her work was becoming limited to the point where she was just as bored at the lab that she would be at home anyway.

"Got the results?" Catherine's voice snapped Sara out her own head.

"Cooking oil," Sara replied, her words slightly muffled by the mask he held over her nose and mouth. Catherine came back out of the car she was leaning in and took the piece of paper from Sara.

"Cooking oil," she repeated looking at Sara who looked completely lost, not having the slightest clue what Catherine's case was about and why she looked so confused.

"I guess the chief did it," said Catherine looking a little deflated. "I had a twenty on the waiter," she concluded to which Sara nodded not bothering to go into more detail. Catherine continued to read the sheet of paper so Sara turned to leave, it wasn't until she was outside and had removed the mask that she realised Catherine had followed her.

"How are you?" asked Catherine noticing Sara's tired demeanour and picking up on the hint of sadness in her voice that others may have missed.

"Okay," replied Sara on autopilot. The blonde's eyes searched Sara with a look reserved for suspects who were lying.

"I made such a fuss of wanting to work that I can't stop just because it's hard," Sara blurted out surprising herself.

"Sara, no one is going to think any less of you. And if they do, I'm fairly certain none of them have gone through pregnancy since most of the lab is male," said Catherine with a sympathetic smile.

"It's just, I can't do anything. And even when I can my back hurts. I started crying when Archie showed me a tape with a dead dog. To be honest, I'd rather be at home with my feet up."

Catherine gave a little smile. "Wouldn't we all?" she grinned, turning and heading back to her work.

Sara waddled back towards the lab where she was currently re-filing the evidence cupboard, an experience that even rated low on Hodges excitement meter.

"Having fun?" grinned Greg popping his head out of ballistics as Sara walked by.

"Lots," replied Sara sarcastically.

"Did you know the babies nostrils are beginning to open? Isn't it amazing how they don't drown," Greg got it out before Sara could stop him.

"Yes, it's amazing," replied Sara monotone.

"You're not your usual bubbly self," said Greg with a grin but Sara was too busy in her own thoughts to even notice his sarcastic comment as she left.

Later in the day things were getting no better for Sara; her back hurt worse than before and she had spent the past half hour running prints through AFIS which was giving her a headache and blurring her vision. But it was the only thing she could do that didn't involve moving many of her aching limbs. That was until she saw the man she wanted wander by the door, his head emerged in a print-out he was carrying.

"Gil!" Sara shouted knowing if she waddled after him he would be half way downtown before she even got to the door. Grissom back tracked his steps and looked up from his paper.

"I was looking for you," said Grissom putting the papers down and coming in. "Nick said you have a back ache."

"Nothing new there," mumbled Sara. "I need a bath."

"Well, I wasn't going to mention the smell." Grissom got a quick punch in the arm for that comment.

"I'm tired."

"I know," replied Grissom pulling her into a loose hug. "It's okay to stop now. No one's going to think any less of you." he whispered. "I'll even tell them I made you."

For someone who was useless with emotions and people the majority of the time on occasion he could get it just right.

"I've got a lot of leave left," started Sara. "I could start now."

"Why are we waiting? Shifts over. We're supposed to leave," moaned a tired Greg from where he was laying out on the sofa in the break room.

"Grissom and Sara wanted to talk to us," answered Nick waving the basketball tickets he had won off Warrick in a bet around in the air.

"Sorry to keep you," said Grissom startling Catherine who hadn't noticed him step in the room beside her.

"I wanted to say goodbye," said Sara with a weak smile leaning against the doorframe.

"Goodbye?" asked Nick confused.

"I'm going on maternity leave."

"When?" asked Greg but Catherine already knew the answer and hugged Sara.

"As of two minutes ago," Grissom answered for Sara who was being lectured by Catherine in rapid fire about putting her feet up and relaxing.

"It wont be the same without you. Who will keep Grissom in line," said Greg sarcastically while he hugged Sara.

"You know we'll be around everyday to see you, right?" said Nick with his full on Texan smile.

"If just to shut Greg and his annoying facts up," added Warrick. After hugging nearly everyone in the lab Grissom and Sara were finally out the door and alone.

"How about I run you that bath," said Grissom taking Sara's hand.

"I don't think you'll fit in as well anymore," replied Sara with a wicked grin.

TBC …………

**A/N I get now on my knees and apologise about the wait and thanks by beta Robyn for checking this as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

Week 26- it's like a bus station in here.

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time; rest and relax no, chasing around the lab, not wearing protective gear. However, after three days with her own company, Sara, was board. Not today though. Today the guys were coming over after shift, so sometime in the morning. Sara's body had yet to adjust to the fact that she could now sleep at night and be awake in the day, but since Grissom was asleep during the day it didn't make any difference, she still had her own company. Sara was currently lying on the couch listening to the police scanner after flicking through every TV channel at least six times before deciding TV was boring. It was Four a.m. and they still had another couple of hours left, even if they didn't run over. Being awake when everyone was asleep meant Sara was very limited in what she could do; even though Vegas was open twenty four, hours walking around at night while pregnant wasn't advisable. Even she had relented to that idea.

Sara looked down at the pile of completed crosswords on the coffee table next to her. In the middle was an empty carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Normally Sara would miss meals and not notice but now needed to eat every few hours or she would get ratty. On time her stomach growled followed by a sharp twinge down her left hand side.

"Mom needs her kidney," said Sara struggling to a standing position, her slender frame still adjusting to carrying the extra baby weight. She waddled over to the kitchen finding exactly what she wanted laying on the counter in front of her.

'So you can find me, F. Grissom' was scrawled in his familiar handwriting on a note next to the pizza menu. After the incident two days ago when Grissom came home to find Sara sitting at the kitchen table licking a cracker, the entire contents of the kitchen on the floor around her, Grissom had learnt to leave the take out menus in easy to find places.

Three hours, one vegetarian pizza, and several re-runs of friends later Sara heard the front door creak open. Grissom always came in almost silent encase she was asleep, but this time she practically pounced him as he came in the door followed closely by Catherine who pulled her into a hug.

"God, it's hell with just the boys. I need female company," declared Catherine starting to fuss over Sara in a maternal fashion . "I hope you're not just eating pizza," she said noticing the empty box.

"Hey," Greg's voice broke in before Catherine had time to continue. He, Warrick, and Nick were carrying a cardboard box in between them.

"Your leaving present from the lab rats," said Warrick as they put it down on the table. "And good to see you." he added giving her a quick squeeze on the shoulder.

"Come on open it," said Greg nearly as exited as Sara was to have company other than Grissom. Opening the box Sara carefully removed the contents, a child's mobile. There was a black spindly frame that she held in her hand and hanging off five arms were butterflies and down from the middle a plug that Grissom obliged in plugging in. Nick took the main arm from Sara and hung it on the table allowing her to look properly. The butterflies weren't like one would expect from a normal crib mobile: brightly coloured and with smiling faces; these were perfect scale models of actual species.

"Turn the lights off," said Catherine hitting Grissom rapidly on the arm getting the excitement of Sara who was practically bouncing on her heals.

"It's beautiful," she smiled as the room flicked into darkness. Then Nick flicked a switch and the barcarole began playing and the middle lit up the room. Tiny lights shone against surfaces in the room gently spinning like stars in the night sky.

"It's amazing! They did all this?" she asked as the lights were flicked back on.

"Grissom vetoed their first idea," said Catherine with a smile.

"They wanted body parts and swirling blood splatter," said Warrick grinning.

"We think a mobile like that could easily explain Hodges," said Greg, then in a whisper, "And Grissom."

Sara smiled and let Grissom take the gift into the nursery.

"So how's it going? The life of luxury." asked Greg as they all sat down.

"I'm bored," replied Sara blankly.

"Bored! It's been three days," exclaimed Catherine.

"And out of the goodness of my heart I've lent you Albert," said Greg pointing to the Playstation2 lying on the floor in front of the TV.

"Albert?" asked Nick.

"My old teacher said computer games were evil, therefore I named it after him," explained Greg.

"You've actually resorted to playing Greg's video games?" asked Warrick sitting on the floor flipping through the piles of games.

"They're okay. I'll beat all you guys at football when I get back," she added.

"Singstar?" said Warrick holding up a box. "Greg, you own Singstar?"

"I had it for a party." replied Greg.

"Yeah, right," countered Catherine with a grin. "And I only go on it because Lindsay makes me," she said in a sarcastic tone picking up some boxes and beginning to read.

"I feel like I should be at a teenage party, sitting, playing computer games at three a.m," smiled Sara. "Gil tried Singstar." She finished. Everyone turned to face Grissom still getting used to Sara casually calling him by his first name.

"You sang?" said Greg surprised. "I know Sara can sing but I didn't know you would."

"He sang Elvis," supplied Sara as Grissom tried to divert attention away from him by sitting down next to Sara and hiding behind her bump.

"I touch myself," shouted Catherine suddenly. The room went silent for a few seconds before snorts of laughter were let out.

"No, I mean the song, 'I touch myself'. Oh shut up!" said Catherine throwing a box at Greg as red crept up her face like one would see in a cartoon.

"Whatever you do at home…" Sara smiled, then caught a subtle look Warrick gave Catherine with a slight smile.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Grissom.

"Yes," replied Sara.

"Anyone else?" said Grissom rolling his eyes at Sara who was always hungry.

"You know you need three hundred extra calories now," said Greg.

"You haven't got the book off him?" said Sara tuning to Grissom.

"We have," said Warrick.

"He Googled pregnancy," explained Nick. "Some of the pictures were more disturbing than any crime scene." he finished.

TBC …….

Ok I'm looking for baby names any suggestions please…nothing goes with Grissom.


	14. Chapter 14

Week 27 – what's in a name?

"It's you first night off, I understand if you want to do something," said Sara from where she was lying on the bed propped up on her side watching as Grissom laid a pile of books and papers on the nightstand.

"I'm quite happy here with you," replied Grissom getting into bed next to her as Sara sat up.

"I'll probably fall asleep. The first time my body realizes it can stay awake in the day and you book the night off without telling me."

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you," smiled Grissom as the bed sheet draped over Sara suddenly jumped.

"She's a strong kicker," smiled Grissom.

"Some day she's going to have to have a name."

Grissom looked up meeting Sara's eyes a small smile creeping over his lips.

"Lindsey said that to me earlier," he smiled. "She suggested Lindsey." Sara gave a chuckle of approval.

"I've never really thought about names."

"How about we think about them now?" suggested Grissom popping himself up on his elbows.

"What if we name her something and when she's born it wrong."

"How can a name be wrong?" asked Grissom studying Sara like he would one of his insects.

"Well, you're hardly a Greg," smiled Sara.

"That's because of the association that goes with the name. If our names were reversed you would consider Greg to be highly intelligent and handsome."

"I might anyway," smiled Sara. "I suppose," she continued seeing Grissom's confused features. "How do we start? Just say random names and see which one she likes?" asked Sara running her hand over her stomach. With that Grissom turned and picked up the paper from them side sitting up.

"Abby," he read allowed he then picked up a book hidden under the paper. "Joy of the father."

"What's that?" asked Sara trying unsuccessfully to snatch the book from Grissom.

"Catherine gave it to me. It gives the meaning of names," he explained.

"Abby Grissom doesn't really go, even if she is the joy of the father," smiled Sara.

"So it's Grissom not Sidle?" he asked causally.

"Well, if you ever put a ring on my finger."

"What happened to marriage is a stupid institution?"

"It is, but law favours the married and it makes sense once she's born."

"Are you proposing?" smiled Grissom getting an even bigger one from Sara.

"No…I…well…sort of."

"We don't do anything traditionally do we? Lets get this life milestone out the way before we start on any others. Besides, according to Catherine, it takes months to plan a wedding," said Grissom going back to the newspaper before Sara caught on that he had talked to Catherine about weddings.

"Kaylee," said Sara reading over his shoulder as she snuggled her head into his side.

"Pure," said Grissom flicking through his book.

"Rosalie," said Sara.

"Rose. A Rose by any other name smells as sweet," he added. "My Grandmother was called Rosalie."

"Really? I've never heard you talk about her," said Sara.

"She died when I was fourteen, she was a coroner."

"Oh, so it runs in your family."

"What does?" asked Grissom pretending to be oblivious.

"Hanging around dead bodies," smiled Sara.

"She used to tell me stories about her work."

"No telling our child stories of dead bodies until she's at least ten" said Sara firmly. "Alice." She added, reading from the front of the book that came free with the paper, Alice in wonderland.

"Noble and kind," said Grissom flicking though his book. "And has a tendency to jump down rabbit holes," he added looking over his shoulder at the book lying on the nightstand.

"Veto Alice," said Sara with a grin.

"Adeline, noble," said Grissom flicking idly through the book.

"Amanda, worthy of being loved. How can you not be worthy of been loved?"

"Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom," said Grissom reading.

"Athena is a bit old fashioned for a first name," said Sara shifting from lying on her side, as her arm was falling asleep..

"Are you tired?" asked Grissom while Sara yawned, answering his question.

"Maybe," smiled Sara snuggling down in the bed.

"Get some sleep," smiled Grissom kissing her forehead and picking one of his books from the side table. It wasn't until he knew Sara was asleep that he got out of bed, not wanting to disturb her but not tired. He went into the kitchen to complete the mountain of paper work lying on the table.

Three hours later Grissom was woken form his slumber laying across the kitchen table by the soft padding of Sara's feet as he entered bare foot into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" asked Grissom rubbing at his eyes.

"Two a.m.," answered Sara. "Rosalie Athena Grissom's hungry."

Grissom looked up at Sara who had one hand laying delicately over her bump that was hidden under a black tee shirt and black jogging pants.

"I thought Rosalie was a nice name and it runs in the family, sort of," Sara waited for a reaction.

"Rosa, do you like that name Rosalie?" asked Grissom getting up and speaking directly to Sara's bump. "Well she's not kicking me."

"Rosa's not kicking you," said Sara with a grin. "Rosalie Athena Grissom it is."

"A Rose of wisdom," said Grissom pulling Sara into a hug.

TBC ………………….. Thanks for all the name suggestions I tried to feature as many as possible…if I used yours double thanks


	15. Chapter 15

Week-28- The Entomology Library

Monday- 9am

Most people were just getting ready to go to work; Gil Grissom however had just arrived home from shift. He had come home to find his seven-month-pregnant wife sprawled out across their king sized bed sleeping soundly, as she had done right through the alarm clock' blaring. He shook his head, half in amusement and half in amazement that she'd slept through him knocking over a pile of books off the kitchen counter and then his loud cursing when he had stubbed his toe on the bedroom doorframe.

After getting changed and ready for bed Grissom found himself in a dilemma. Sara's long limbs spread out tended to take up most of the bed and this time was no different, although, there was room for Grissom if he curled up in a foetal position at her feet. Just after he'd positioned himself on the end of the bed Sara mumbled in her sleep and rolled over so she was lying on her back taking up a lot less room. Grissom now found he was able to lie next to her.

As he got into bed his mind wandered back to something Greg had told him earlier that day, while quoting his baby book. 'The baby can now recognise voices, and so it was important to talk to them.' He looked over to the bedside table at his book. He had intended on reading a bit before he went to sleep anyway.

XXXX

Sara woke from her slumber to hear a familiar voice; Grissom was talking. She was fairly certain it wasn't to her as she was asleep, then it occurred to her she'd slept through the alarm that she had set to wake her up before her husband got home. Cracking an eye open she was surprised to see Grissom lying next to her on his front, propped up by his elbows, reading out loud to Rosalie from the book lying on the bed in front of him. Closing her eyes again Sara smirked when she realised he was reading from an entomology text book.

"Laugh all you want Sidle, she can recognize our voices now," said Grissom having realized Sara was awake when her smile spread across her face as he talked about gestation periods.

"If you've been reading that she's probably asleep," Sara opened her eyes, brown orbs twinkling with laughter. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty," answered Grissom.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You slept through the alarm clock and me coming in. I don't think I could have if I wanted to. For an insomniac when you do finally sleep you can sleep through anything."

"Funny," said Sara pulling a pillow out from behind her and launching it at Grissom's head.

"So you're reading to my womb because she can recognize your voice. We do talk all the time Gil, I'm sure she can hear us."

"Greg…"

"Greg," interrupted Sara rolling her eyes. "Why does it not surprise me he has something to do with this."

Wednesday- 11am

Grissom had finally fallen asleep; he'd been back from shift for at least two hours since Sara had arrived home. She had no idea what time he'd finished shift that morning as she'd gone for a walk with Bruno in an attempt to ease her back pain. She wasn't sure if it had helped or made it worse. As she waddled into the kitchen a strange sensation shot around her abdomen; it wasn't really a pain, just a sudden awareness of discomfort. She'd considered lying down next to Grissom and trying to sleep but she wasn't tired and even if she was the chance she'd get comfortable enough to fall asleep was next to nil. Instead she slumped down on the sofa, wrapping her arms around her favourite cushion, and picked up the crossword puzzle now a good few feet away from her, balancing on her enlarged belly and now on top of a blue cushion. The back ache began to settle as Sara got engrossed with the crossword. When the discomfort came back, only this time staying for a couple of seconds, forcing her to move from the nest she had formed with cushions. She paced round the coffee table a couple of times as the ache went. Sara rubbed her hands over her stomach as kick from Rosa didn't help make her any comfier. Giving up on her crossword Sara went into the kitchen to pour a drink, only she ended up pouring most of the water over Bruno's head, who was sitting obediently at her feet, and got a shower as the ache came back, taking Sara by surprise and causing her to lose concentration, pouring water over the counter and floor.

"Damn," she cursed placing her hands on her hips and stretching.

"Griss," hissed Sara standing in the bedroom doorway. Grissom was lying sleeping peacefully sprawled out across the bed the covers piled up around him.

"Grissom," said Sara louder rubbing her hands over her bump. "Gil!" called Sara giving up on waking him gently.

"What?" Grissom's hand shot out to his side as if reaching for his gun. "What's going on?" he asked coming fully to and sitting up.

"I think I'm having Braxton hicks," replied Sara sitting on the edge of the bed as Bruno padded in, shaking the water from his fur.

"What? Really? Do we need to do something?" Grissom's complete lack of composure made Sara smirk at the usually cool, calm and collect scientist who had lost his edge in a matter of seconds.

"Bruno," added Grissom as the dog jumped onto the bed wetting the sheets.

"He got a shower," smiled Sara. "It's okay I was just," she paused trying to form the sentence. "I wanted you to be with me," finished Sara stumbling over her words.

"I'm here," said Grissom his hand searching out hers on the bed entwining their fingers until Sara's sudden intake of breath told him she was having one now.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just aches," replied Sara slightly forced, as the ache stayed longer than before.

"I'll get the book," said Grissom practically leaping to the nursery where all the pregnancy books were kept. As Grissom went through the shelves to locate the book he found his hands on the verge of shaking.

"Got it," he announced forcing his voice to be stable for Sara's sake as she walked up and down the hallway.

"Right, irregular in duration and periods between shouldn't be painful or any cramping," Sara shook her head as he said this and so he continued. "Way's of alleviating: drinking water, they can be caused by dehydration, also having a bath helps."

"I forgot to take my water when I went to walk Bruno," admitted Sara.

"You go sit in the bedroom, I'll start the bath and get you a drink," instructed Grissom going into the bathroom. Once the water was running he finally let out the breath he had been holding since Sara first shouted his name.

Thursday- 3am

The entire night shift were currently crammed into Grissom's office discussing the case they had just worked.

"Remind me again why we're not in the break room," said Greg shifting his chair so it wasn't on Catherine's coat as she glared at him.

"Because Ecklie is using it for health and safety training," answered Grissom.

"Can we get this over with so we can go home?" asked Catherine. "Actually, you've been stalling all night, offering to help Ecklie..." She eyed Grissom suspiciously.

"You offered to help?" asked Nick.

"Sara's hormonal?" offered Warrick as an explanation.

"No," replied Grissom. "And before you say it Catherine, I have not upset her."

"Come on, spill man. What you avoiding?" asked Nick.

"I'm not avoiding anything," Grissom succumbed to the sets of eyes now piercing through him. "Sara had Braxton hicks last night."

"Braxton hicks, wow, that must have been intense," said Greg looking desperately like he wanted to quote the pregnancy book.

"How did you cope with it?" Warrick asked the question that was on the verge of Catherine's tongue.

"I panicked," admitted Grissom taking his glasses off and rubbing forehead. "I hid it well," he added getting surprised looks from everyone. "Besides the excessive sweating and shaking you'd never have known." There was a pause then Catherine's snort of laughter set everyone off.

TBC ………….


	16. Chapter 16

Week-29 if there's a god then they must be male, no female would willing endure this!

Bored was an understatement. Sara sidle had circled the house so many times trying to find something to do that she was becoming dizzy and her legs ached so badly she was beginning to think she was going to have to give up and sit down. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Hanging out on a shelf of the cupboard was an old dusty box; a present Grissom had bought for Lindsey a couple of birthdays back. But after Nick got her a chemistry set too Grissom had stuffed it on a shelf and forgotten about it. Getting out the box Sara wiped the dust off it and dragged the computer chair into the kitchen. Her ankles were beginning to give in so she needed to be able to wheel herself around the kitchen; she had discovered this was useful when making herself dinner; all she had to do was propel herself from one side of the room to the other, causing no stress on her lower body: and it was fun.

After sitting down and opening the kit, with the excitement one would expect from a small child at Christmas, Sara began setting her experiment up. Some things in the kit such as crystal growing took too long to do. However, the volcano was always a favourite. Sara smiled to herself as she picked up the bag labelled 'A' and emptied it into a small beaker. She wasn't too sure what was in there as it could have been a number of chemicals but whatever it was it was scented, probably to please parents, but it was making her hungry. Propelling herself away from the table over to the cupboard the wheels of the chair squeaked across the floor. On opening the cupboard Sara was pleased to find Grissom had been shopping without her knowing. Selecting a chocolate pudding Sara attempted to wheel herself over to the microwave but the chair seemed intent on going in the opposite direction so she was forced to waddle over. Putting the potted desert on the glass tray Sara set the time for the three minutes indicated and waddled back over to the chair, wheeling it back to her experiment. She considered changing as she was wearing one of Grissom's favourite t-shirts but decided against it; she didn't have that much energy. Just as she was about to empty bag 'D' into the beaker a loud bang rang out through the house causing Sara to shout in surprise as warm liquid splattered across her arms and back. Turning slowly, the bag still dangling in her hand, Sara found the kitchen covered in a dark brown substance and the microwave door hanging off and inside it a melted plastic pot. Of course it was at this perfect moment that the front door swung open and Grissom appeared.

"What happened?" he asked taking in the damage. His seven-month pregnant wife stood in the middle of a scene of chocolate scented destruction dripping a sticky brown substance.

"It exploded," said Sara still slightly shocked.

"What did?" asked Grissom going to her side and trying to smile as she sat down and he realised she was covered in chocolate.

"Did you pierce the top?" asked Grissom going over and picking the remains of the pudding out.

"No, was I supposed to?" asked Sara knowing the answer as soon the words left her mouth.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll run you a bath," said Grissom with a hint of laughter.

"Are you going to join me?" asked Sara following Grissom into the bathroom.

"We've discussed this: I wont fit," smiled Grissom turning the taps on and turning to find a chocolate covered hand connecting with his nose.

"But you're dirty now," beamed Sara.

The soft knocking on the door caused Sara to nearly jump out of her seat with excitement. Well, she would have jumped were it possible with swollen ankles and an aching back. Even if it was just the postman with a parcel she was happy.

"Catherine," Sara was somewhat surprised when she found the older blonde standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" asked Catherine not waiting for an answer and advancing on Sara standing no chance of side skirting round her baby bump.

"Yeah, sorry," said Sara stepping aside. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," replied Catherine.

"On your day off?" asked Sara.

"Yes," replied Catherine as Sara sat down.

"Grissom sent you to make sure I didn't blow the rest of the house up," corrected Sara trying to get comfy.

"Those weren't his exact words," smiled Catherine. "Anyway, I could do with some female company who isn't a teenager and thinks I'm the most unfair person in the world."

"Lindsey?" smiled Sara.

"I can't wait to see Grissom try to deal with her when she's a teenager," said Catherine with what Sara considered to be quite an evil grin.

"You want anything to drink?" asked Sara going to get up.

"If I want anything to drink I can get it myself, you look like you need a chain to stand."

"Thanks," muttered Sara. "If you want coffee I blew most of the microwave up," added Sara as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"So I heard," smiled Catherine. "Grissom nearly set fire to his office so he shouldn't talk," said Catherine as if Sara knew this piece of information.

"Pardon?" asked Sara her eyes almost leaping out on stalks at Catherine.

"He was getting in trouble for keeping his experiments in the fridge."

"Oh god, what?" asked Sara fearing what he may have put in there.

"Blood," replied Catherine. "Anyway, he went off in a sulk and a couple of hours later alarms started ringing. Lab techs came flying through the halls with extinguishers and Grissom comes out his office eloign, slightly shocked by the plume of smoke behind him," explained Catherine with a gleeful look in her eyes. "Luckily it self extinguished but the chemicals caused some smoke." With that Sara burst into laughter almost spilling her drink as she placed it back on the table in front of her.

"Seriously Sara, I need you back to help me keep them in line. It's harder than I thought," pleaded Catherine.

"What else have they done?" asked Sara inquisitively.

"Well, we were working a homicide at a packaging factory and there was some blood evidence near a vent opening up the wall." Started Catherine getting into full story telling mode. "So there's Nick up this ladder swabbing the blood and he announces there's blood further down so before I can do anything he climbed up so only his legs are sticking out and all of a sudden you here this echo of 'i've got a trail,' he's only gone and shouted it down the air con system so it went around the entire building."

"Was anyone in it?" asked Sara.

"No, place had been shut down completely but of course we needed to collect it and Nick couldn't fit in. Usually I would have said you could have shimmied down it but not currently. So Greg says he'll go, so after a couple of minutes of struggling Warrick manages to shove Greg into it. He goes off and about twenty minutes later we realize he hasn't come back. Nick goes up the ladder, no sign of him, but we can hear banging echoing. So another twenty minutes and we find him."

"Where was he?" asked Sara smiling.

"Above the packing line where the shaft went across the ceiling and thinned, stuck."

"Stuck," shouted Sara as she burst into laughter.

"Stuck. We had to get the fire brigade," said Catherine joining Sara in somewhat hysterical laughter.

"I can't believe he got stuck," beamed Sara after the pair finally calmed down.

"See? I can't keep my eye on them all," smiled Catherine. "And someone needs too."

TBC ……………


	17. Chapter 17

Week-30- most people use it to wash but if you're comfy

"Grissom…Griss….Gil," Sara's voice got progressively louder as she tried to wake the sleeping form besides her; in this house if she couldn't sleep then nobody slept.

"What is it?" asked Grissom semi-awake.

"I'm awake," answered Sara putting on her innocent voice.

"I'm aware of that," this time Grissom turned so he was facing her.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I now," mumbled Grissom. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate," he said stumbling from the bed, taking the duvet with him.

"Hey," Sara called struggling to her feet and following the trail of the duvet dressed in a pair of sweat pants and one of Grissom's t-shirts. Once in the kitchen Grissom dropped the duet revealing his old t-shirt and jogging pants.

"Sprinkles?" The tired scientist and father-to-be asked as he put the mug in the microwave.

"Please," smiled Sara lowing herself into a chair at the table. As the drink heated up the order of warm chocolate drifted throughout the kitchen, something most people would have liked, but having entered the third trimester of pregnancy Sara had become incredibly sensitive to smells again.

"Urgh," Sara screwed her face up at the smell.

"What's the matter?" asked Grissom concerned.

"That sm…" before Sara finished the sentence her stomach revolted sending her running to the sink as she lost last night's dinner.

"Damn," Grissom cursed going over to Sara's side and rubbing her back as she gagged again.

"Smell," Sara managed to get out between heaves.

"Oh," Grissom immediately grabbed the hot chocolate. Opening the front door he dumped the contents of the mug out, much to the amusement of a passing motorist.

"Better?" asked Grissom grabbing a bottle of water out the fridge and taking it to her.

Sara nodded not trusting herself to open her mouth and speak. Sara breathed through her nose between taking small slips of the water.

"I guess Catherine was right about morning sickness in the third trimester," her husband as he helped her over to the sofa.

"There's no need to sound so pleased," said Sara trying not to breath in the lingering smell.

"How about I make you something else to drink?"

"No," replied Sara quickly. "Nothing that smells like anything; maybe some toast," she added still hungry despite just having vomited twice.

"Toast it is," said Grissom making sure she was okay before he left.

"I liked the second trimester better: no morning sickness, not as big, and no heartburn," moaned Sara indulging in a little self-pity, but at thirty-weeks pregnant she had earned it.

"Here," Grissom handed Sara a ginger biscuit. "Until the toast is done," he smiled yawing.

"You're tired," said Sara leaning back after finishing her biscuit and yawing too.

"So are you," replied Grissom getting up as the toast popped out.

"I haven't got to work in," Sara looked over checking the clock. "Six hours," she finished.

"How much sleep did you get while I was on shift?" asked Grissom bringing her two pieces of dry toast over.

"About an hour," admitted Sara examining the toast and smelling it before cautiously taking a bite. "I'm not sure I've adjusted too well to sleeping at night," Sara added looking over at the early evening sunlight filtering in through the blinds.

"You need to rest," Grissom sighed.

"I will. You go back to bed, I'll join you when I've finished this…go," instructed Sara pointing and stuffing more toast in her mouth.

"I see the sickness has gone," smiled Grissom getting up and retrieving the duvet from the kitchen floor.

"No, but it's worse with an empty stomach. Or so Cath tells me," said Sara forcing more into her mouth.

"If you're not in bed in half an hour I'll come looking."

"Just go," smiled Sara pointing.

"You should try sleeping on your left side. It helps blood flow, according to Greg," he added leaving before the cushion Sara had thrown at him could hit him.

"Greg and that stupid book," cursed Sara.

A few minutes later Sara had shovelled the remaining toast into her mouth and was still hungry but too wary of eating anything else so she decided to go join Grissom. Although he looked sound asleep she noticed once she'd laid down that he moved into his usual sleeping position rather than slightly propped up as he had been. After a few minutes of lying there Sara couldn't get comfy; she'd tried her left side but she could now feel heart burn beginning to set in so she carefully she sat up trying not to disturb her bed mate who had gone onto rhythmic breathing indicating he was asleep.

Deciding lying down was doing nothing for her Sara silently slipped out of bed and wandered into the hallway. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, she just wanted to find somewhere more comfy to sleep. Then Sara had an idea. She waddled down to the nursery where she had left the maternity pillow Nick had bought her after a suggestion from Greg's book.

'Typical', she groaned inwardly. The pillow had to be on the floor when Sara needed a crane to help her up and down. Grabbing the side of the crib she began lowering herself but due to the extra weight ended up falling towards the ground landing on her hands with a thud. She took the pillow and threw it onto the chair. Now crouched down on the floor Sara realized she didn't have a plan for getting up again. Grabbing the crib with both hands she struggled to pull herself up, it took a while but she eventually managed it. Taking the pillow she sat in the soft chair using the shaped foam to support her back. She finally found a comfy position and she began to drift off when their daughter decided it would be fun to give her mom a swift kick to the bladder.

"Ow," mumbled Sara turning slightly trying to ignore her sudden and intense need to use the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm up," muttered Sara as another kick meant she couldn't actually wait. "Stop using my bladder as a toy," sighed Sara tossing the pillow aside and going to the bathroom.

While washing her hands Sara sat on the side of the bathtub taking the weight off her aching ankles. Yawing she leaned back almost losing her balance and falling in. Sticking a hand out to support herself Sara had an idea.

XXXXX

The buzzing of the alarm woke Grissom from his sleep and he immediately stuck a hand out to turn it off not wanting to wake Sara. He turned to see if she'd stirred but found her half of the bed empty.

"Sara," he called getting up.

"Sara, are you up?" he called stepping out of the bedroom. A stream of light was coming from the open bathroom door. "Sara? Are you okay?" he asked again this time panic setting into voice. Getting no reply he jogged down to the bathroom and was surprised by the sight. Sara was lying asleep in the bathtub.

"If you're comfy," whispered Grissom bending down and brushing her hair from her face. He took note that her skin was cool so he went and got a blanket and laid it over her before writing a note and sticking it to the mirror. She was still sleeping when he left for work.

XXXX

Sara woke, feeling well rested, to find a piece of paper hanging from the mirror in front of her.

'If people complain about the smell it is because I couldn't have a shower for obvious reasons. Sleep well, love Grissom."


	18. Chapter 18

Week 31- I've changed my mind it's not coming out that way!

Sara Sidle was bored to the extreme and that was an understatement. She had read everything in the house, she had done everything in the house and she was getting pretty close to having eaten everything in the house. A soft knock at the door caught her attention from the remains of chocolate moose she was scraping from the pot.

"Morning," smiled Greg. "Early rollout and since I'm off I've come to keep you company," he announced letting himself in.

"Great," answered Sara in a tone Greg couldn't quite determine if it was sarcastic of genuine.

"I see pregnancy has improved your mood. Cath said you were in for ripping people heads off," he grinned looking at the pile of completed crosswords on the table.

"In case you haven't noticed Greg? I'm like a beached whale and lugging her around is killing my back," Sara emphasised this by placing her hands on her back and stretching the best she could.

"You look good with it," smiled Greg and he wasn't lying. Unlike most times when he saw her she wasn't wearing one of Grissom's t-shirts but instead a red maternity top that hung loosely over her belly and a pair of jeans Catherine had bought her after a small hormone surge had sent Sara sobbing because she could only fit into jogging pants. Although, Greg seemed to remember a time when Sara hated the stretch band at the front, but he guessed that was hormones too.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything? I think there may be something somewhere that hasn't got my teeth marks in it. Possibly the smelly cheese," said Sara opening the fridge and pulling the one remaining yoghurt out and offering it to Greg.

"I'm good," replied Greg as Sara put the tub back.

"So… Grissom sent you to make sure I hadn't gone crazy before he gets home?" asked Sara taking a seat next Greg and making the sofa sag substantially towards her.

"Something like that. He knows how fed up you are," smiled Greg. "Which for Grissom is a huge deal; he actually noticed another human's emotions,"

"Occasionally he has them too," smiled Sara. "Great," she added standing up causing the sofa to bounce slightly.

"What?" asked Greg thinking he'd missed something.

"She's sitting on my bladder. I have to pee every ten minutes," said Sara disappearing.

By the time Sara came back Greg had made himself at home; his feet up on the coffee table flicking through various TV channels.

"Comfy?" asked Sara grinning, a grin that was quickly faltered as a pain shot through her.

"Sara?" Greg's feet dropped from the table.

"Its okay" Sara putting one hand on her back and using the other to rub over her bump. "Braxton hicks, had them before. They'll go in a bit." She made her way back to the sofa and sat down next to a concerned looking Greg.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?" asked Greg.

"Change the channel. I'm not watching Survivor," said Sara leaning back and rubbing her bump.

"She's okay in there?"

"She's good," smiled Sara.

Sara and Greg sat watching TV for the next fifteen minutes with Greg casting worried glances at Sara every few seconds.

"Greg its really okay," reassured Sara despite another wave of pain shooting through her abdomen. It managed to go unnoticed by the smile Sara plastered on her face through gritted teeth. They sat for another ten minutes until Sara got up deciding maybe standing would help elevate any more Braxton hicks.

"What's the matter?" Greg was on his feet looking panicked.

"Nothing," replied Sara seeing that wasn't going to cut it she continued. "Just going to the bathroom."

"Again?" asked Greg eyeing her up.

"You try having someone dancing on your bladder," remarked Sara exiting as fast as she could. Once in the bathroom with the door shut she leaned against the sink. She vaguely remembered having a cramp the night before that woke her from her sleep. Just as she thought of it pain worse than the previous two ripped though her causing her breath to catch in her throat and a moan to escape from her mouth. Sara found herself gripping onto the sink as the pain subsided her breathing steadied just before she felt a sudden pressure and her thighs became soaked.

"GREG," Sara's scream echoed in the small bathroom. Greg came running flying into the room to find Sara clinging onto the side of the sink breathing heavily, her trousers stained dark brown. "I think my water broke," said Sara in a whisper.

"Oh," was all Greg could muster for a reply. Both stood for a second each as panicked as the other when Greg realized he had to be the calm one in charge.

"Okay, umm, you're how many weeks?" he asked hastily.

"Thirty one, it's too soon," said Sara still not releasing the sink.

"Okay, ambulance," Greg whipped his cell from his pocket and dialled going out into the hall to relay the information before coming back in. "It's okay, they're coming. You need to sit down," said Greg trying to be calm despite his hands shaking so much he had trouble dialling.

"I want to change," said Sara looking down somewhat embarrassed.

"Ok ay, I'll get some clean….things," said Greg choosing his words carefully. He returned two minutes later and handed Sara the clean clothes waiting outside while she changed and using the time to phone Grissom.

"Grissom," came the usual reply.

"It's Greg. Sara's gone into labour," there wasn't really any other way he could put it but the silence scared him.

"Labour," repeated Grissom sounding surprisingly calm.

"An ambulance is on its way. I should go," finished Greg as he heard a strangled noise from Sara and he hung up.

"Sara," Greg swung the door open to reveal Sara sitting next to he bath now wearing a pair of old jogging pant tears pouring down her face.

"It's okay. They'll be here soon," Greg bending down beside her trying to think of what to do.

"It really hurts," said Sara through gritted teeth her face now blotchy red with stress.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"Gil," Catherine Willows breezed into her supervisor's office holding out a file. She was shocked to find him staring straight past her, mouth slightly agape looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Grissom? You in there?" asked Catherine thinking he'd just drifted off but she got no response.

"Gil!" shouting seemed to do the trick because he croaked three words out.

"Sara's in labour."

TBC ……………… I was going to do one big chapter but after seeing clips of Goodbye and Good luck I had to post something.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N thank you so much for the reviews and sorry about the wait hopefully it will be worth it, enjoy…..

It took a moment for Catherine to process the information Grissom had just given her.

"Now?" she asked then realised it was a rather stupid question, "Right, where is she? Did she phone?" Catherine had taken charge and it was a good thing because Grissom still wasn't moving.

"Greg phoned he called an ambulance," said Grissom.

"Ok we'll go straight to the hospital," Catherine had turned and was ready to go, "Gil move," she shouted finally getting through to him as he almost leapt out his skin.

"It's too early, she shouldn't be….I don't think I could cope if anything happened," Grissom's walls broke and he has to struggle to hold himself together.

"It's not that early they both stand a very good chance," said Cath taking Grissom's arm and leading him through the lab.

"Hey what's going on?" shouted Warrick seeing Cath dragging Grissom by the ballistics lab where he and Nick were.

"Sara's in labour," shouted Cath as they left.

"Sara's it ok," said Greg his voice shaking, he was knelt down beside her with one hand gingerly on her shoulder the other holding onto the bath. Sara was sat lent up against the bath her face white with glowing red checks and loose strands of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"It's not bloody ok," replied Sara through gritted teeth, "it's too early."

"Thirty one weeks has a great survival rate is say so…"

"Greg if you say the book I swear you will never have children," warned Sara gasping for breath.

"Got it," replied Greg, "I phoned Grissom he's going to met us at the hospital," he added as Sara grabbed his hands digging her nails in so far Greg was sure she was going to draw blood as she screamed nearly deafening him.

"Ok breath short out and long in or is it long in short out," said Greg his mind wondering of brought back as Sara released the grip on his arm panting.

"I'm breathing," she growled at him. Just in time for Greg he heard sirens.

"Thank you," whispered Greg a she heard the medics shout.

"Were in here," called Greg kicking the door fully open so the two medics stood in the front room could see.

"I'm only thirty one weeks," hissed Sara through her teeth.

"Don't worry your going to best place," the first medic reassured her but Greg noticed the other medic go outside and radio something but as much as he wanted to know what was going on her didn't want to panic Sara so sat with her as they took her Bp.

"Pressures a little high," he told Sara, "what's you name?"

"Sara Sidle," she replied pushing her hair away form her face.

"I'm Dyson and do we know what the little one's going to be?" he asked while taking her arm and inserting a needle that for some reason Greg had to turn away form, dead bodies were fine but watching it been put into his friend he was worried the tears he was holding back would fall.

"A girl, Rosalie," replied Sara wincing as the drip was hung.

"Lovely," he replied, "right do you think you can walk or shall I get a chair?"

"Walk," replied Sara already trying to hoist herself up but Greg grabbed and arm and Dyson the other slowly leading her through the house Dyson with a drip held on his shoulder as they walked. As they got o the front door Sara tensed up stopping nearly tripping Greg as a contraction hit.

"Ok deep breaths," Dyson said glancing at his watch as Sara face flushed red and she had to lean on Greg to stop her falling it lasted a couple of seconds and then somehow she managed to instruct her feet to carry her to the waiting ambulance. Once inside Sara was very grateful for the oxygen she was given despite the fact she kept moving it away to speck to Greg and Dyson putting it back on.

"Gil," said Sara looking pleadingly at Greg as the ambulance sped through the streets.

"He'll be there waiting for you Sara," reassured Greg as Dyson fixed a blood pressure monitor to Sara's arm she nearly knocked him out with her elbow as another contraction hit.

"Seventeen minutes," came the shout from the front.

"Is that good?" asked Sara fresh tears running down her now red face.

"That's fine it means I'm not going to have to deliver anyone in the back of my rig, messes the thing up for weeks," he smiled checking the readings, "How you feeling?"

Sara gave him a frustrated look.

"Your blood pressures a bit low any dizziness nausea?"

"Bit dizzy," replied Sara taking great gulps of oxygen.

"Your doing great Sara," smiled Greg taking her sweaty hand her fingers felt like they were on fire, any exposed skin was white with red blotches.

"Thanks," said Sara with an attempt at a smile.

"Gil," Cath frustrated shout stopped him dead in his tracks s he paced up and down the corridor of the ER, "if you do one more lap then you'll be the one needing medical attention."

"They should be here," said Grissom looking at his watch as if that was going to tell him where they were.

"Greg phoned you before the ambulance arrived and the nurse said they were on route they're hardly going to have stopped for coffee," said Cath as a nurse walked up to them with a small smile at what Cath was saying.

"They just arrived," said the blond nurse with a smile. She was from the NICU at first Grissom had panicked when he heard that NICU were coming down along with maternity but he had, had the time to calm down and everything had been explained.

"Grissom," he heard Sara's voice before he saw her she was been wheeled up next to him before it registered at a clammy hand grabbed his nearly pulling his arm from it's socket. She looked extremely harassed her face red with limps strands of hair hanging in front of her eyes an oxygen mask hanging on her chin while she spoke. Greg immediately moved out he way but noticed the quickly smile Sara gave him before she let go of his hand.

"Get her out," said Sara in low growl as she was wheeled into the trauma room during a contraction.

There was a hustle of noise around them as information was exchanged.

"You didn't tell me it felt like this," Sara shouted at Catherine who was sensibly standing just out of Sara's reach.

"Just think about once it's over and you're holding her," tried Cath keeping out the way of the nurses and doctors.

"She's not keen on waiting this one," said a women in a ;lab coat.

"I'm Dr Martins and I'm afraid were going to have to continue down here because this little ones ready to met the world," she finished. She had spoke to Grissom before telling him they were hoping to asses her in the ER then transfer upstairs if she wasn't too far along. Cath and Greg slipped out the door unnoticed into the hallway where Catherine nearly fell over Sofia.

"Right place then," said Nick who was holding a rather large pink teddy and next to him Warrick was stood holding a bunch of flowers.

"How is everything?" asked Brass who was sat on the other side of the corridor in the middle of the row of bleu plastic chairs.

"Well I just got out before the messy part so we'll know in a bit," said Cath with a smile. Twenty minutes later and the six had all joined Brass on the chairs each anxiously distracting themselves with something.

"ARGH," Grissom was beginning to hear a constant ringing from Sara's screaming in his ear. His fingers had long gone numb from the death grip she had on one hand while his other attempted to sooth her by running his fingers through her hair. But right now none of this mattered because he had just seen his daughter been born.

"Is she ok?" asked Sara breathlessly as the small bundle was whipped away and obscured by doctors and nurses.

"She's a bit slow to respond," said the lady who had just delivered her, "Sara I need you to concentrate for a bit longer while we deliver the placenta," Grissom was aware of Sara's grip on his hand slowly relaxing but his eyes were focussed on his daughter and finally heard a cry form across the room.

"Ok mom a quick hold before she goes to the NICU?" said a nurse bringing over a tinny bundle of a pink blanket.

"She's going to be on oxygen for bit but she's looking good, have we got a name yet"? she asked placing the blanket in Sara's arms.

"Rosalie Athena Grissom," answered as the blanket emitted a soft cry and a tiny arm poked out and Sara saw her daughter's tiny face for the first time.

"She takes after her mother," smiled Grissom "impatient and beautiful,"

The group outside nearly gave themselves whiplash as the blind in front of them was suddenly pulled up and they saw a smiling Grissom stood in front of the window. Held in his arms was possibly the smallest human Greg had ever seen.

"She's like doll," he said as they gathered round the window, Cath been the first to give a quick wave to the exhausted Sara propped up in bed across the room. Grissom gently handed the wriggling blanket over to a nurse who took her out of view and Grissom came out the room.

"Congratulations," smiled Warrick putting a hand on his shoulder as Nick patted him on the back.

"I think Sara did all the work," said Grissom smiling at Cath who had lost the fight to hold back the few tears that had escaped.

"Rosa's going to the NICU to be monitored, Sara wants to see you," he added looking at Cath who nodded and went inside.

"Greg there's something me and Sara want to ask you,"

"What?" asked Greg looking slightly worried.

"As you were there for Sara we want you to be there for Rosalie. Will you be her godfather?"

"Wh…" Greg couldn't think of anything to say and for a minute Nick thought the younger man was going to cry instead he grabbed Grissom's hand and started shaking it violently, "yes," said Greg getting patted on the back by Nick and Warrick.

"Why don't you go be with Sara and we'll go wet the babies head," said Brass stepping in as Catherine came out the room, her make up slightly smudged, "before the women get too sentimental," he added looking over his shoulder at Sofia who was wiping a tear.

"Thanks Jim," said Grissom as the group bundled their gifts into Grissom's arms and left.

"How's mom?" asked Grissom going back into Sara who was looking a lot better.

"Apparently I have a low Bp but I'm fine, when can I see Rosa?" asked Sara reaching out for Grissom's hand. As he dropped the gifts onto the end of the bed

"Someone form NICU's on the way to take you to her," said a nurse from the other side of the room.

"They went over kill," smiled Sara looking at the large pink beer and flowers

"They did," smiled Grissom, "She's perfect I can't believe we made her."

"What did you expect," replied Sara kissing him

THE END

Ok not entirely the end I'm doing a sequel I'm going for an ambitious fic done each week of Rosalie's life for the first year.


End file.
